Hating to love him
by lil jynx
Summary: A thrilling story of untaintd and unacceptable love between the most bitter of enimies, brought together by force and discovering passion in one night. There's some adventure in it too.
1. Chapter 1

**The calm**

(Ok people, this is my first time writing one of these things so take it easy with me, please?!)

Kagome climbed out of the bone eaters well and looked around. She saw neither Sango, Miroku, Shippo, nor Inuyasha. Exhaling loudly, she began to walk slowly not certain of where she was going. Suddenly there were shrieks of her name on the wind. She turned to see all her friends waving at her, all that is, except Inuyasha. _Oh boy, I wonder what it is this time_, she muttered under her breath before waiting for them to catch up on her.

"Hey guys! I was just wondering where y'all were.

"Inuyasha here made us late in meeting you on account of Kikiyo."

Inuyasha mumbled something under his breath and turned away. He folded his hands and grunted. _Oh, he saw Kikiyo again. _Kagome thought, _I wonder if they did anything. Wait, why should I care?_

"Are we gonna get moving or not" Inuyasha said gruffly,

"Calm down. We'll get moving soon enough" Replied Miroku.

The group began walking slowly towards the woods. Kagome jogged a little to catch up with Inuyasha, just to strike up small talk,

"so you saw Kikiyo again?"

"So, what's it to you?"

"nothing. I was just curious."

"well don't be."

Inuyasha stop dead in his tracks and sniffed the air, " I smell blood. Jump on Kagome" She jumped on his back and held on tight as he began to run. Miroku and Sango were right on his tail. As he ran, she began to smell his hair. She never told anyone but she always liked being on his back, this close to him. She squeezed tighter as they reached a small village. The village was deserted but littered with dead bodies. Kagome climbed off his back and looked around in horror,

"What happened here?"

Inuyasha sniffed around, "I don't know who did this but it was huge. A very huge and powerful demon."

Sango sighed heavily, " Well its too late to go out hunting. Lets make camp by that waterfall back there."

Kagome heartily agreed, " Yes. I could use a bath."

"and some food!" Shippo agreed quickly.

"well lets go then" Miroku responded before walking off in the direction of the river.

Later that evening, Miroku and Sango sat by the campfire. They spoke in hushed tones as not to wake Shippo. Sango turned to Miroku,

"Inuyasha has been quiet all day."

"yes, do you think its because he saw Kikiyo?"

"most likely. You don't think Kagome is upset do you?"

"Well she was in a hurry to leave the camp"

"Well whatever is the problem with those two, the calm wont last long. Something is gonna happen and it will be big."

"I agree with you Sango. It will be big."

Kagome stood sleepily in the cool water thinking. Inuyasha had not said anything to her all night and she was worried. _What could I have done? I know I can never compare to Kikiyo but the least he can do is talk to me. He must really love her for her to have that effect over him. I don't even know why I try, I'll never have him as my own. _No sooner had she said those words, she heard a rustling in the bushes,

"Hello? Is anyone there"

"Kagome?"

"Inuyasha?! I'm naked! Go away!"

"But I need to talk to you." Inuyasha slipped out of the bushes and walked towards the river. Kagome swam behind a rock,

"I said go away Inuyasha!"

"But------"

"SIT BOY!" There was a loud thud as Inuyasha's body hit the ground. Mumbling he got up and began to walk again,

"Stop where you are or so help me God, I'll sit you to hell!"

Inuyasha stopped in his tracks. Kagome began her inquiring,

"what the hell do you want?"

"I know your upset that I haven't spoken to you, and I wanna make it up to you." There was a moment of silence. Kagome let out an airy reply,

"By doing what?" Inuyasha began to walk over to the river. She expected him to stop at the banks but he walked right in. He swam over to where Kagome hid and wrapped his arms around her naked waist.

"I'll admit I do care about Kikiyo but don't you ever make that make you think I don't care about you."

He lowered his lips to her and kissed her gently. _Oh my god! Is he really doing this to me? I don't know what to do! What should I do?" _Kagome awkwardly wrapped her hand around his neck and immediately relaxed against his chest. She opened her mouth and accepted his kiss more. His tongue searched every corner of her mouth and Kagome melted in his arms. Her eyes felt heavy and she closed them and enjoyed the moment.

(ya'll stay tuned for more exiting adventure!!) **_lil' jynx_**

Kagome felt at home as Inuyasha held her. She enjoyed every moment of the kiss that she was receiving. She felt his hands venture down to her ass before she muffled a harangued plea,

" don't, not yet. I have to know what I mean to you and what you mean to me before I can go the distance with you."

"Kagome, don't be childish! You know what you mean to me."

"Childish? Please bear in mind that I'm 15 and you are 500+ years old!"

She pulled away from him and swam to the bank of the river.

"Please don't be angry with me Kagome."


	2. Chapter 2

**Cht 2- Over Due Introductions**

" Kagome sure has been gone a while now." Inuyasha spoke as if he were trying to pass it off as a simple comment. He turned to Sango who was sitting with Miroku by the fire. " Why didn't you make sure she came up with you?"

"She said she wanted to stay a bit longer. You can go check on her, she's probably waiting for you there."

Inuyasha got up and inconspicuously walked towards the river, leaving Miroku and Sango flirting and cuddling by the fire.

" Kagome? You'll get wrinkly if you stay in the water this long. Kag?"

He entered the clearing where the river ran through expecting to see her in the water of by a rock but he saw no one. What he did see was her clothes strewn across the banking. Running to her clothes, he picked them up and sniffed them,

" Naraku, damn it!" Picking up the remainder of her clothes, ran back to the camp. " She's gone. And she is without her clothes."

"Does that mean she is running around naked?" Miroku asked stupidly,

" You idiot!" Sango slapped him in his head as she stood up, " Do you know what happened to her?"

" Naraku has her and the jewel shards. You two stay her and wait for the brat and Kirara to get back, I'm going after them."

" OK, but be careful Inuyasha."

" Imma tear that monster apart once I get a hold of him."

Sango looked frightened but confident. She hadn't seen Inuyasha this angry in a long time. The last time being when he had confronted Naraku about the betrayal of Kykio. She smiled softly as he leapt off into the woods.

Kagome had given up any hope of escaping. She traveled willingly as she sat in the light purple bubble of Naraku's barrier. She tried to cover up herself at the start of their journey but didn't see a purpose anymore, as Naraku seemed not to notice or care that she was completely naked. There hadn't been a word from him. She had tried to ask what was his purpose with her or where he was taking her but no avail. He didn't answer her once. She shifted into amore comfortable position from the one she was currently in. It didn't matter; the blood had stopped running in her foot a long time ago. She sighed as she wondered if Inuyasha had noticed if she was missing yet and if he did, was he coming after her. _It has been a while since I told Sango that I'd be there, they must have noticed me gone by now. Eh, I can imagine Inuyasha now, how stupid can I be to get abducted. How ironic for the last thing for him to tell me is be careful. I really wonder what he's doing now_. Kagome was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't realize when they had landed at the entrance of a cave on a mountainside. The bubble around them dispersed and cool air came rushing to Kagome's naked skin. Goose pimples ran up her arms. Naraku suddenly pulled her up off the ground and dragged her into the cave. Inside the cave it seems that he was prepared for her arrival. The damp cave had a small campfire going and a change of clothes was in a corner. Way at the back of the cave, there was a dripping noise that Kagome was sure was going to annoy her. Naraku went over to the clothes and threw them at her,

" Here, put these on."

Unbeknown to Kagome, her naked body was bothering him. He had purposely not said anything to her the whole journey to avoid looking at her. Her ebony hair fell in droves down her back with some covering her chest and the rise to her breast. Her breasts were full and pert and her nipples stood erect to the cold she felt. He skin was a soft ivory smooth complexion that went undisturbed until it reached the triangle between her legs. Her hips expanded gently from her small narrow waist giving her a soft petite curve. Her legs were long and smooth; she had a body sculpted by the gods.

Kagome opened the clothes he gave her and held them up. It was a red kimono, similar to Kykio's own. Kagome quickly pulled the clothes on and stood up. She looked at her abductor for a brief moment before speaking,

" You know he's gonna come after me."

" That's the plan."

" I thought you wanted me to look for the jewel shard for you?"

" That's what I initially wanted but I knew you wouldn't find them willing for me. So I hold you hostage until he gives me more shards."

"But he doesn't know how to find the shards!"

" Well I know you mean a lot to that dumb hanoue so he'll find away."

There was a slight pause before Kagome spoke cautiously, " What makes you think that I mean a lot to him?"

" He is a hanoue, meaning he is half human. The human part of him cant resist Kykio, even if its just her reincarnation."

He spoke all this time with his back turned to her, but when he heard no reply to his stingy insult, he turned to her. She was kicking pebbles across the floor and looking down. He had obviously hurt her. He quickly added, " But I see the way he protects you. I'm sure its not just obligation."

"But it is. He only travels with me because he feels grateful that I released him from the tree of ages and he feels partly responsible for shattering the jewel."

" It has to be more than that. No man or demon can resist a beautiful face, trust me its more than that."

Kagome looked up at Naraku was stared at her intently. He broke the trance by swiftly turning on his heels and walking to the cliff that the cave stood on. Acting on impulse, Kagome ran out after him,

" Wait a minute! "

" What is it?"

Kagome didn't know what she had run out there for. She wanted to talk to him more, he was showing a weak side; a human side.

" I haven't eaten anything all day."

" I sent for food, it will be here soon. Anything else?"

" Well, I was kinda hoping we could talk."

" Talk about what?"

" I dunno. I always hear stories about you. I guess I wanna know if their true."

" They are."

" No their not."

He attempted to walk around her but she stepped into his way.

" Naraku……"

She had never expected his name to come out like that but when it did she saw him go stiff, like he was stunned. " Please just talk to me."

" Is that all you want me to do?"

Kagome didn't know how to answer that question so instead she did something that shocked both Naraku and herself. She flung her arm around him in an inviting embrace. He stood still for a minute before he lifted his arms and enveloped her in them. They stood like this for a while before a soft cough interrupted. Kagura stood at the edge of the cliff with a basket of fruits, bread and fish.

" I see why you asked for so much food."

She put down the basket and smiled sneakingly at Kagome who had moved away from Naraku and was looking around awkwardly. She then took a feather out of her hair and flew away leaving just a silently as she had came. Naraku went over to the basket and took it up. Without saying anything to kagome, he went inside the cave to prepare the food. Kagome shivered in a gust of wind. _What the hell just happened? Did I just hug Naraku? Inuyasha's enemy? The whole reason we're on this god-forsaken quest! What if Kagura didn't come? What would have happened? Oh my god! What's happening to me? Oh Inuyasha, you better be on your way and get here quick! _

Inuyasha crouched silently in a tree and sniffed the air. He smelled both Kagome's and Nauraku's sent. That bastard. What did he want with Kagome? He felt a surge of guilt run through him as he recalled their last conversation. He remembered how beautiful she looked as she slept propped up against a tree in the middle of the forest. He remembered how many times he'd tell her that her cooking was bad when he really loved it and he remembered how good it felt when she was on his back. He wanted her back. Not for the shards, but for him. There were many things he had left to say to he. He had to find her. Pulling out the ribbon from her uniform from his robe, he looked at it before resuming his search for her.

Kagome ate a small helping of the food despite her claim that she was starved. She kept looking at Naraku's face for some sort of emotion but his impassive face would not let up. When they were both finish, Kagome rose to clear away the scraps of food. Then she sat down again in front of Naraku,

"Well?"

" Well what?" His voice was cold and impatient but Kagome had quickly learned not to make that trouble her.

" You said you were gonna talk to me."

" What am I supposed to say."

" Tell me about you."

Naraku looked at her searchingly but found no sign of an evil subplot. Her smile lit up her face and made her eyes shine in the dim light of the fire.

" Can we go out into the night air?"

Kagome stood up and waited on him to follow suit. When he did, she walked to a large rock on the cliff and listened. He walked to the extreme edge of the cliff and looked down. His hands were folded stubbornly,

" I was created by the dying wish of a human named Onigumo over 50 years ago. I want the Shikon jewel for the same reasons most demons want it for, the power. Its not that I intentionally go after you guys but ya'll are my biggest problem and you're in my way."

He was silent after that, leaving his sentence echoing in the silence of the night air.

" That's it?"

" That's it."

" You'd think you were gonna drop a lecture the way you were acting." Her voice was laced with humor. Naraku stormed over to her,

" Well what about you?"

She got up off the rock and began walking aimlessly.

" I'm kagome and I live with my mom, brother, granddad and my cat. I live in Tokyo, Japan and I'm in junior high. I'm 15 years old and I accidentally discovered my way her when I fell through the well in the shrine at my house. I didn't even know that I was the reincarnation of the priestess Kykio until I accidentally freed Inuyasha from the tree and met her sister Lady Kaede. Now I'm on a quest to correct what I did by taking out the jewel and shattering it. That it I guess."

" Tokyo?"

" Yeah, its my….. village. It's in the future."

"Oh"

By the time Kagome had finished telling her story, she was in front of Naraku. He looked down at her. It was hard to believe that such a beautiful woman with such curves and assets was only a girl. She was only 15. Although he had her age in mind, Naraku couldn't help it. He suddenly grabbed her and devoured her soft delicate plush lips. She seemed surprised for a minute before she reached up and held the nape of his neck beneath his hair, as if to hold his lips in place. He placed his arms around her tiny waist and pulled her as close to him as he could. A moan escaped her lips as she began to brace herself against him. He went deeper in to the kiss as if to steal the sweetness of her lips from her and as if to steal her breath. He nibbled gentle on her lips as he drank in the essence that was she. He ran his hands up and down the curve of her back resisting the temptation to grab her ass and pull her closer to his area. He wanted her to feel what she was doing to him. Feelings like this had never washed over him like this before, even when Onigumo's lust for Kykio resurfaced every now and then. No, this was completely new to him. He felt as if control was slowly slipping away from him and that if he didn't do something soon, he surely take her to the cave and have his way with her. But no, he couldn't. At least not yet and not on the course ground in a cave on a mountainside. He couldn't, she was still a child. A mature, lovely, beautiful young lady. He…must….. STOP!!!!!!

He stepped back from her violently pushing her to the ground in the process. He was breathing heavily and his face was rosy with either lust of embarrassment. He looked down at her and was shocked at what he saw. Her eyes were half closed in a lustful gaze; her lips were red and a bit swollen from the kiss she had just received. Her breast rose with each deep breath she took. He was lost for words; he had no idea what to say to her right now. Luckily for him, she spoke first,

" I've never been kissed like that before. Not by a man either."

Her eyes were fully opened now and trained on him, she spoke boldly, " I've never felt this way before."

" Neither me." Naraku managed to mutter. He stretched out a hand to help her up. She took it willingly and stood up so close to him she could feel his moist heated breaths on her forehead. Naraku stepped back,

" That should have never happened."

" Why not?"

" You are not mine, your Inuyasha's and plus you're a child."

" I belong to no one, and I'm grown enough to see what's going on here between us."

Naraku shook his head slowly and repeated himself, " That should have never happened."

" But it did."

_**A/N: I think I kinda go away here. I really don't believe kagome is ok flirting with the enemy. But it was sweet isn't it!! And the fact that Naraku has some feelings for her too! OOOOOO! Drama like you can't handle!!! (Snaps fingers and shakes head) PLZ REVIEW!!!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Cht 3 – No escape**

Inuyasha re sheathed his Tetsigua and watched the chunks of flesh fall around him. He was in no mood to play around and any demon that got in his way would die a quick death. He looked around to make sure his kill was dead before jumping off again. He had followed Kagome's scent through the night and now as the dawn was breaking, he felt more confident in finding her. He also hoped that traveling through the night would make him catch up to that dirty bastard Naraku. He ran off in the direction of her scent again, praying he'd catch up to her before the days end.

Kagome's eyes fluttered open and she looked around before she remembered where she was. She reminisced on the previous night and how Naraku had made her feel like a woman. A lazy smile crept upon her face. She was about to get up when she heard two voices speaking in a low tone. She recognized Naraku's voice but the other voice was raspy and dry like dead leaves rustling on the ground.

" Have you located him exactly?"

The raspy voice spoke in uneven, unattached words, " He is about half a day's journey away."

" Did you send distractions?"

" Many demons have been willing to give up their lives for you, Master."

" Good, you have served me well. Keep me informed. Now go."

There was a howl of wing before Kagome heard Naraku's footsteps coming towards her.

" I know your awake."

Kagome made a sharp intake of breath. She slowly sat up. She turned to him and smiled,

" Good morning." She rubbed her eyes and smiled, " What's going on?"

" Get up, we're leaving."

" Huh? Leaving, but I just got up! I haven't eaten!"

" You can do that later, now move."

Kagome stared at the man who had made her feel so wonderful inside last night and wondered why he was being so cold now. She could feel her gut wrenching and he pulled her violently to her feet. He pulled her to the edge of the cliff and in one bold move, jumped. Kagome let out an ear splitting scream as they fell down the side of the cliff. But soon they were just floating. The barrier had been formed around them. She was holding on to Naraku for dear life and didn't let go even when she knew they were safe. She could feel his broad shoulder and his rippling arms. The warmth from last night began to spread through her until she let go. She sat silently in the bubble and contemplated on what to do. He was treating her cold, like nothing happened between them yesterday. It looked like it was back to business for him. She folded her arms and looked to the ground below hoping to catch a glimpse of red that meant that Inuyasha was still coming for her.

Inuyasha climbed up the side of the cliff and went inside of the cave. There he saw food remains and the burnt out shell of a fire. Both scents were strong here which meant that they had spent a while there. The scent also trailed outside still concentrated. They had just left shortly. _Damn it! I just missed them. I hope Kagome is holding up ok. She's probably scared._ As he walked out to the cliff, something weird happened with the scents, they seemed to mix or fuse with each other. Inuyasha stopped and sniffed around to make sure. _He probably was holding her close to him when they arrived._Smelling which direction the scent went, he jumped off into that direction.

Sango opened her eyes and tried to shift in her position but found something blocking her. She sat up and looked around, that something turned out to be someone, Miroku, and he was naked from the waist up! She looked down at herself and realized she too was naked waist up. _What happened last night!!! _ She looked around for her top and pulled it over her head. She violently shook Miroku,

" What the hell did you do to me last night!"

Miroku groggily got up and looked at Sango. She slapped him, " Answer me!!!"

" Calm down Sango, we didn't do anything."  
" I was top less when I woke up!!"

Miroku rolled away from her to avoid being hit again. He quickly stood up, showing off his bare chest and the abdominal muscles he had to Sango.

" We talked by the fire, had a bit of Sake I had with me and played around a bit. A little kissing and bruising on my part but no harm done."

" Then why were we topless!?"

" Ok, I admit, a little groping too."

" MIROKU!!!!"

He ran off at a safe distance before he stopped to hear her cursing and throwing things about. He smiled to himself. He could still feel her luscious breast pressed against his bare chest as her kissed her like he knew she wanted to.

Muttering to himself, he laughed out, " I gotta get Sango to drink more sake."

They had almost traveled for most of the day and it had become afternoon. They had only stopped to eat and allow Kagome to rest. There was little talking apart from the occasional, 'are you ok and do you need anything.' Kagome did not now what to think anymore. She was praying that what happened last night was just another one of her over active imagination's creativity; a dream. She prayed it was because if it wasn't, she was in trouble.

Around the mid afternoon, Naraku set them down and sat on a rock. Kagome went over to him.

" What's wrong?"

" Nothing. This is where we'll stay for the night. There's a waterfall back there so you can do your business. I think were far enough from him to rest."

" Ok. But is that all you wanted? To get me away from him?"

Naraku didn't reply. Instead, he went into the forest. Kagome wanted to follow him but her mind told her no. She could use this opportunity to escape, but she had no idea where she was. Instead she began to look for dry twigs and branches that could be used to create a fire. After starting a small fire, Kagome went to the waterfall to see if there were fish in the water, or if any watercress plants grew nearby for food. After spending a while in the water, she only managed to catch two scrawny fishes. She did however find a bush with berries on it and picked as much as her skirt could hold. Pleased with herself, she went back to the fire only to find Naraku crushing out the last few embers with his shoe. She dropped her catch and ran towards him,

" What are you doing!! How are we gonna eat tonight?!"

" Are you stupid? You cant have an open fire when your trying to remain hidden." His face was impassive.

" Then what am I supposed to eat?"

" I would have gotten you food."

Kagome ran her hand through her hair. A gesture she always did when she was frustrated or nervous.

" You didn't have to call me stupid." Her sentence was a mumbled, barely audible.

" If you didn't act stupid then I wouldn't have called you so."

" I wasn't acting stupid!"

" Kagome, be quiet. You'll give away our position if you make too much noise."

It seemed that every time he spoke her name, she felt shivers, and right now wasn't the time for that. She wanted him to fall in a ditch and die. The sun at just made a beautiful show case of setting behind the deep purple mountains, a spectacle Kagome always took the time to appreciate but she was so angry right now, she didn't even notice when the remaining rays of the late sun created a kaleidoscope of colors in the sky. Now as the sky turned a deep blue, Kagome sat stubbornly on a rock and watched Naraku disappear into the forest. She watched him go before deciding to go to the waterfall; at least it would be her solace.

Inuyasha slowed to a jog when he smelled an all to familiar scent in an approaching clearing. It was a scent that haunted him day and night, when he was awake and when he slept. It was Kykio. He began to walk slowly to the clearing until he saw her sitting on a hill facing the breeze. Her hair blew lazily in the evening breeze and she looked more relaxed that ever. Her soul collectors were nowhere in sight. He didn't mean to creep up on her but his footsteps were light as he nervously approached her. He called out to her the voice that came it didn't sound like his own, it was deep and fragile,

" Kykio……."

" Yes Inuyasha?"

She didn't move from her spot. Instead, she slightly turned her head to him, looking at him with a nonchalant expression.

Inuyasha went and took a seat beside her. They sat their for a while before either of them spoke, and it was Kykio who spoke first,

" Where is Kagome?"

" Not with me."

" I can see that, but where is she?"

" Naraku kidnapped her, I think he wants jewel shards in exchange for her."

" Is that why you have been rampaging the countryside like a madman?"

" Rampaging? That's a strong word."

There was an eerie silence again.

" If you wish to catch up with her, you should probably go now. I think I saw smoke over yonder." She pointed in a northerly direction. " It could be them."

" Kykio….. why do you chase me away?"

" I do this for your own good, Inuyasha. Go and find her."

Inuyasha reached over an kissed her softly on the lips. It was a short innocent kiss but it told a story of hurt and longing. Kykio slowly got up and began to walk away. Inuyasha knew better than to follow her. He needed to get to Kagome but something told him to follow. Only Kykio could give him such a feeling of fear and uncertainty, Kagome came close but for now Kykio was in control.

" Wait, Kykio." She stopped shortly and turned to him, " She'll be ok if they stopped for the night. We can both find them in the morning."

Inuyasha could have sworn he saw a smile as she turned back and they began walking together.

Kagome had taken off her slippers and had her feet in the shallow wash of the waterfall. She was singing random songs to herself for entertainment. She was so content that she didn't realize Naraku standing behind her.

" You have a lovely voice."

" Thank you."

She spoke in a monotonous tone to show her annoyance of him being there. He ignored her subtle insult and sat beside her.

"Its really a nice night out."

" It is."

There was a silence. They could both hear the music of the night. The rhythmic running of the water, and the night bird singing to each other.

" I'm really sorry for calling you stupid."

" Its ok, I'm just annoyed at how cold your treating me."

" How I'm… How do you want me to treat you?"

" Not like a hostage!"

" But you are my hostage!"

" I wasn't your hostage last night."

She said it cool and sure, like it had been on her mind all day. Naraku was trying to avoid, even forget what happened the night before. It was the first time he'd ever feel out of control and that was a power he treasured. He thought by mistreating or ignoring her, he could pass it off as a silly mistake. He couldn't. She exhaled as if I great weight lifted off her chest. She spoke more slowly as if she picked her words cautiously as she continued,

" I really liked the way you held me. I felt safe even though you are my abductor, I felt like I'd known you all this time before and that we had something more than just a kiss. You cannot tell me you felt nothing, that it was just a kiss."

" I'd be lying if I told you that."

Kagome smiled happily. She had gotten past the first obstacle.

" So tell me what you felt."

" Uncontrollable."

" So what now?"

" I dunno."

_**A/N: How that for a cliffhanger. What do you think they gonna do next? And what bout Inuyasha? I can't believe that he left Kagome for Kykio!!! And what were Sango and Miroku doing??? Find out in the next exiting adventure of HATING TO LOVE HIM. I tried to do a word play with the title, you notice? She is supposed to hate him but she's falling for him instead. And she hates the fact that she loves Inuyasha. I tried. REVIEWS!!!!!!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – True colors**

Kagome, looked dead ahead into the deep waters of the waterfall's pool. She just told Naraku how she felt and he'd said he didn't know what to do. She felt relieved but worried at the same time. He suddenly held on to her hand and turned to her.

" I think your infatuated with me. What I have for you is much more than that. Kagome, there are things I want to do to you that no girl your age should know."

" I'm not infatuated! I know love from a schoolgirl's crush and I think I can tell the difference. Plus, anything you'd want to do to me, I'd allow."

" No! Don't tell me that!"

Kagome looked shocked at his response. She slowly rose and stepped into the water. She began to play full splash the water at him hoping to get a response other than the harsh one she had just received.

" The water is really warm. It would be nice to take dip in it."

Right before Naraku's eyes, Kagome began to undress in the shallow water. Naraku watched her dumfounded as she threw her outer robe on the ground beside him. She only had on a thin cotton chemise that did nothing to hide her taunt nipples and ivory skin. Naraku jumped up and ran into the water and held on to her, to get her to stop stripping. Kagome smiled as he fell right into her trap. Using his body weight against him and her's as well, she did a well coordinated slip into the water, pulling him with her. They both fell into the cascading water in one yelp. Kagome opened her eyes below he surface and looked at the man who held on to her. His black hair fanned wildly about him in the water and his eyes were closed. He was not suited up with armor like how she was use to seeing him in battle. He had on a loose fitting white shirt and very baggy black pants (like the ones Inuyasha wear, but in black). For a split second, Kagome got lost in the vision she was having. Split second turned into minutes that turned into what seemed like an hour. Everything moved in slow motion. From the way he hooked his hands under her body and pulled her to the surface, to both of them breaking the surface, him holding her bridal style. He stood there with her for a full minute till she inhaled deeply, forgetting that she had been holding her breath all this time. Sliding her down till she stood in the water, her held her face softly in the palm of his hands. He hesitated to lower his lip to her but when he saw he eyes closed in an expected expression, he threw caution to the wind and took her lips in his.

Same time somewhere in another part of the forest, Kykio and Inuyasha were doing the same. He had finally gotten fed up of lagging behind her and had surprised her with a kiss, one she didn't even attempt to end. She had her hands by her side while Inuyasha held her face in place. He felt when she had relaxed beneath him but still didn't let go, in fear that she would slip away from beneath him like she had over 50 years ago. He flinched when she reached up and stroked his hair. He didn't know how to react to it. He slid his hands from her face experimentally and placed them on her waist, she didn't move. Instead, she seemed to press herself onto him more. Inuyasha felt a moan escape his throat. A deep guttural moan that made the woman in his arms shiver. It seemed to have also have scared her. She suddenly stepped back and looked up at Inuyasha, her large eyes flooded with tears,

" No, Inuyasha. This is wrong."

" Why?"

She looked lost and even though her voice was still, emotion poured out through her eyes.

" Kagome."

That one name had the effect of a thousand boulders falling on his head. But it was just reality setting in.

" What about her?"

" We had our chance eons ago. It's time to let go of the past. Go and find her."

Inuyasha watched her walk off, her soul collectors following behind her with an eerie wail but this time, he fought temptation and won; he let her go.

Naraku felt Kagome's wet hair sticking to his arm. She was resting her head on his shoulders. After he had kissed her in the water, he had carried her back to the shore. The had begun to sit on the banking but then they ended up lying down with her head on his shoulders. They were talking about nothing in particular, but they were enjoying each other's company. None of them remembered anything else but each other, not even that she was his hostage and that he had kidnapped her. They felt the right to be here. Kagome shivered a bit and Naraku noticed,

" You are cold."

" No I'm not. "

" Then why'd you shiver?"

" No reason."

In fact, she was cold but she refused to make anything make her move from the position she was in. She eventually fell into a rhythmic breathing that feel into a deep sleep. Naraku smiled as he allowed himself to sleep beside her, even if it was just for a minute.

It was late evening before Sango decided to talk to Miroku again. He had come back from the river with an armful of fish. He had already created a small fire and now was placing the fishes on spits to roast them. Sango slowly approached him,

"Is that for dinner?"

" Oh, you only talk to me when food is involved?"

Sango listened to her belly growl, Miroku heard it too because a devilish grin spread across his face,

" No, but I'm hungry and your cooking. Plus, who ever said that I wasn't talking to you?"

" Sango, I know you too well now for you tell a lie, a horrible one at that, and get away with it."

Sango looked back on the day that had just passed. _Wow, I did do him bad. When he had come to apologize, I hit him over his head. Then later on I pushed him the river and laughed when he got a fish in his privates. And every time he tried to talk to me, I'd ignore him!_

" I was just kidding with you Miroku, you know that."

He looked at her suspiciously, before walking over to stand in front of her.

"If that's the case, then prove it, bear my children"

Sango punched him squarely over his head,

" Now you're pushing it."

Miroku began laughing and stepped back.

" I was wondering how long before you were gonna talk to me."

Sango went over to the fire and turned over the fishes. The side that was over the fire had turned a nice golden brown.

" I'm starting to get worried."

" What about?"

" Well everyone, Kagome missing, probably by Naraku, Kirara and Shippo should have been here by now.

" But it gives us more time for you and I."

" To do what?"

" Talk?"

" Miroku, I see you everyday, what is there to talk about?"

" My feelings for you."

" What feelings? You're a womanizer."

Miroku looked a little hurt. He turned his head away from her and tried to show that her words had affected him.

" I only make false promises to other woman because the one woman I want won't accept me."

" And which woman is that exactly?"

" I can't help if I'm a womanizer, it's in my nature."

" Which woman do you want?"

" Leave it alone. Just know that she doesn't want me."

_Who is he talking about? It couldn't be me, because he knows I have feelings for him. But we haven't been to any village long enough for any woman to have this kind of effect on him. That leaves only Kagome, and me and it isn't Kagome. Maybe I should really leave it alone_. She looked over at him and saw him taking the fishes from over the fire. He looked hurt.

" Don't make me feel bad with that face of yours!"

" What are you talking about? "

" That puppy dog expression!"

" Well is it working?"

Sango dropped her jaw in a surprised O before she began to laugh. Miroku loved the way she laughed, a bubble laughter that would elude anyone of all the turmoil she's been through in her life. She began to swallow large gulps of air as her face turned red from laughter. He waited until she had finished laughing before he spoke again. " So do I get a kiss for being sweet and you feel compelled to?"

" Shut up Miroku, shut up before I change my mind."

_**A/N: I dunno what imma do next; I'm just making this up as I go along! I hope your interested in my story. And by the way, I really think that Naraku and kagome genuinely could make a good couple. Every time I write about them, the song, Affections across times, the one that plays whenever Inuyasha and Kagome have a "moment"plays in my head, how sweet. But anyways….REVIEWS!!!!!!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- Naraku or Inuyasha, who to choose**

Kagome eyes fluttered open and her sleep caked eyes came into focus. She looked around at her unfamiliar surroundings and tried to pick up some familiarity. She knew she had fallen asleep by the waterfall's pool so where was she now? She sat up and something slid off her. She looked down onto her lap to see Naraku's coat, the Baboon one on her, she had been placed here under the protectiveness of a tree with his coat for warmth. She looked around for him and saw him standing with his back to her watching the sunrise at the mountaintop. His hair blew gentle behind him in the morning wind and he was shirtless. His hands were in a forceful position propped up on his narrow hips. She called out to him but her voice was lost to sleep. She cleared her throat to try again but that got his attention. He turned quickly on his heels and strode over to her. He slowly bent down to come parallel to her face. A wide grin plastered her face as he stooped to her. He smiled back and placed a gentle butterfly kiss on her rosy lips.

" You looked so beautiful sleeping last night, I hadn't the heart to disturb you."

" What do you mean?"

" We shouldn't have stayed here out in the open last night. Inuyasha is about a few minutes from here. He'll surely demand you back from me."

Kagome's spine went ridged with the news. She didn't know whether she should go back to Inuyasha or take the chance and run with Naraku, she didn't know whom she loved more. She slowly placed a hand on his face and shuddered a bit,

" You mean you're letting me go?"

" Only if you want to go. If I kept you, it would no longer be for reasons pertaining to the Shikon jewel, it would be for me and you, but you have to allow me to."

Kagome thought back to the special moment she and Inuyasha had shared. The petty fights that had led up to small touching moments and once or twice, a small kiss. Then she thought of the one kiss Naraku had given her the first night he took her and the longing heat that had flowed through her body and especially through her loins. Tears began to form in her eyes. _This is too much of an important decision to be making with so little time! I love him, I know I do, but whom am I talking about? Inuyasha, the one who keeps me laughing and on my toes or Naraku who treats me like a woman and actually loves me back! Who?! _A single tear rolled down her cheek and Naraku who was still stooped in front of her was non too quick to wipe away.

" I am going to clear away the fire remains and discard of the food, tell me your decision then." He rose and began busing himself with the chores. Kagome got up and began to look around frantically; she needed an answer and fast. Naraku was almost done and Inuyasha could be here any minute. She went over to where Naraku was standing to speak to him but as soon as she opened her mouth, Inuyasha broke into the clearing behind her. She looked at him in a blink second before turning her face in guilt. _He must be so disappointed. I don't even look like I'm struggling or trying to escape._ She was about to turn when Inuyasha spoke,

" Kykio? Why are you here with Naraku?"

_Kykio? What is he saying? That bastard!! I don't look like her that much!!!!_ Kagome was about to turn to tell him to sit or something but then she remembered that she was dressed in clothes similar to Kykio's. She must be on his mind a lot for him to call out to her as Kykio when he knew that Naraku had kidnapped her. Not even he was that dumb. Naraku who stood a few feet in front of her looked from over her shoulder at Inuyasha, back to her face. She sighed hurtfully and whispered to him,

" Lets get outta here before he realizes that I'm Kagome and not Kykio."

She stepped closer to him and held on to him tightly. She closed her eyes to squeeze back tears that were fighting to freely roll down her cheeks. As the barrier formed around them, Kagome opened her eyes and looked down at Inuyasha who was shouting incoherent things at the ascending bubble. She took a deep breath and shouted loudly,

"INUYASHA, SIT BOY!!!!!"

Naraku smiled deviously as some unseen force pummeled Inuyasha's face into the ground.

**A/N: I think this was a short but ok chapter. I'm glad Kag. chose to stay with Naraku. Sorry but I think Inuyasha is the villain this time. Well I promise to write more. But tell me what u think. REVIEW PLZ! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- With love**

Inuyasha got up off the ground and spat blood. The force of the blow indicated that there was real dislike or even hate in the command. He looked up at the sky to see if her could catch a glimpse of the bubble. _Why was Kykio with Naraku? Kikyo? Wait a minute, only Kagome uses the command word 'sit'. I think Kikyo's command word was 'beloved', so that means that the person a while ago was… oh shit! _Inuyasha looked around stupefied at what he had just done. He didn't know what do now. _What the hell was she doing in those robes and why did she go to Naraku that easily, did she do it out of hatred for me?_ He pointed his nose in the direction of the bubble and inhaled. His nose hurt like a bitch but he smelled her scent. He should have picked up that she was Kagome by her scent but because he had just seen Kikyo, he was a little disoriented. He sighed heavily and began running in the direction of her scent. He was almost afraid to go after her but something told him he should.

Sango held on tightly to Miroku and sniffed his hair as the embraced each other. It was moments like this Sango remembered why she had fallen for him in the first place. His genuine charm and sophisticated personality made him someone she loved to hate. Many thoughts bombarded her brain as she held him close to her,

" I really do love you Miroku." She whispered unconsciously in his ear. He parted a little and looked at her,

" What did you say?"

" Huh? Nothing." Sango's face began to turn redder than an over ripe tomato.

" That wasn't nothing. You just said you loved me."

" No I didn't!"  
" Sango!"  
" So what of it? Not like I'm gonna do anything abut it."

Miroku looked at her for a minute before enveloping her in his arms,

" If it makes a difference, I really love you too."

" Oh Miroku."

Sango buried her face in the curve if his shoulders and let out a few sobs. She was happy. She lifted her face for him to kiss her and he willingly obliged. Pulling her lip into his mouth, he began to nibble gently at it. She exhaled loudly and became pliant under his arms; dazed in his spell. He was about to lay her on her back when a small 'mew' and a very deliberate cough interrupted them. Sango jumped from beside Miroku and looked away, guilty as a teenager caught with his pants down in the bathroom with a dirty magazine. Shippo put down his bag and smiles mischievously,

" Well, well, well. Am I interrupting something here?"

" Not at all Shippo. How was your trip?"

" How about you make Sango answer, Miroku. Sango are you ok?"

" Erm… yes." Her reply was feeble and short lived after it was released from her mouth.

" Miroku, did you seduce her into kissing her? That's low, even for you."

" Shut up half pint! I didn't do a thing to her."

" Hey! You cant called me that!"

" I just did!!"

Their overlapping argument became monotonous. Kirara mewed anxiously, her question readable in her eyes.

" Inuyasha went to look for Kagome. She was taken by Naraku."

The large fire cat mewed twice.

" He's been gone two days now but he'll be back. We can go look for him now that you're here, we just didn't want to leave before you and Shippo returned."

The cat mewed affectionately and sat on her hunches watching Miroku and Shippo fight stupidly.

Shippo ran away from Miroku shouting. He looked around for Kagome, his protector but when he noticed her absence, he stopped in his tracks,

" Hey, where's Kagome?"

" Oh, you noticed she was gone?" Miroku walked up behind his and folded his arms rudely after his sarcastic question.

" Yeah, where is she? She should have been back now right?"

Miroku chuckled and walked over to Sango and Kirara. Sango looked at Shippo seriously as he searched her face for an answer.

" Kagome was abducted by Naraku about two nights ago. Inuyasha went after them but now that you're here, we can go look for him and help in the search for her."

" Wa…? Well I'm not upset bout Inuyasha being gone but we need to find Kagome. I need saving from Miroku and his perversion."

" I'll giving you a reason to need saving you little…!"

Sango gently held on to Miroku's hand as he prepared to charge over and slap Shippo.

" Well, Miroku, Shippo. I'm ready to go." Sango walked over to Kirara as she transformed into a large fierce looking cat. She picked up her weapon on her way and mounted the cat. Miroku and Shippo ran over and joined her on Kirara's back as not to be left. In one large leap, the demon cat was in the air soaring over the forest with a keen eyes looking out for a flash of red anywhere in the forest below.

Kagome looked around at the place Naraku had brought her to. It was like an old abandoned shrine with living accommodations. Although the outside looked dilapidated, the inside was well furnished with a bed, a porcelain dish for washing purposes and a small earthenware cooking area. The bed was spread with what seemed to be a hand woven covering that served as a blanket. Kagome exhaled and walked over to the bed. Her sitting down stirred up a bit of dust that made her sneeze. As soon as she finished sneezing, she began to cry. She wasn't sure why but she felt the need to cry. Just then, Naraku came inside the small hut. He had just sent for some more food and was now waiting for its arrival. They had traveled all morning and now the sun was high in the sky marking midday, he was tired. As he saw Kagome crying, her ran over to her and sat beside her,

" Kagome, what is the matter?" His face wasn't laced with serious concern.

" Its nothing. My allergies. The place (sob) is a bit dusty."

Naraku smiled a bit and wiped her eyes. They were red and puffy from crying but beautiful all the same.

" Kagome, do you regret coming with me?"

She looked at him and stopped crying. " No. Why would you ever think that?"

" It was a big decision to make in a short time and what he said to you seemed to have influenced you coming with me."

" You were already winning over him. I would have come with you either way."

" Some day, Kagome, I'd like to make you mine."

" For now, I am yours."

She wrapped her arms around him and brazenly took his lips. She closed her eyes and felt a tear run down her cheek. She loved this man, but she knew deep down she loved Inuyasha too.

Inuyasha looked up at the large canyon he would have to cross. He sat down and let out a distressed grunt. He could feel his insides tearing up right now. In his mind, Kagome had only gone with Naraku because he had called her Kikyo. He chuckled at the first time he had seen her, when he was still pinned to the tree of ages and how angry she had gotten when he kept calling her Kykio. His remorse grew even more because now he knew that she must have been really hurt for him to call her that. He pounded his fist into the ground cursing himself for being an idiot.

" What are you doing Inuyasha?" A strangely familiar voice called out to him. He turned to see his older half brother looking down on him.

" What's it to ya?"

" Where is your woman?"

" I 'm sure you'd be happy to know that Naraku took her."

" Why would I be happy? If its two things you and I have in common, its our father and our hatred for Naraku."

Inuyasha looked up at Sesshomaru whose eyes were glinting at him, the same color as his.

" What are you trying to say, Sesshomaru?"

" I will help you search for your woman if you will allow me first pickings at Naraku."

" Thanks but no thanks. I don't need your help and I definitely need to kill Naraku on my own."

Sesshomaru looked down at Inuyasha. He was a one time no nonsense person. He hated to repeat himself or make a fuss about things. With impassive face, he turned and began walking away from Inuyasha.

" Fine suit yourself. This will be the last time I offer to help you." He walked a moderate distance before turning once more, " And by the way, if I do find your wench, I can't promise her safe return."

" Why you dirty little bastard!" But Sesshomaru had already disappeared.

" Naraku, I think we should go some place where Inuyasha cant get to us."

Naraku looked at her picking wild bluebells from around the fringe of the hut. She seemed happy and carefree. He felt a twinge of guilt as he unconsciously felt the vial of jewel shard in his pocket. He looked up at her again as she came bouncing back to the small patch of grass he sat on. Her eyes twinkled with her smile and her smile lit up her whole face. He felt his heart skip a beat as his eyes traveled down to the thin chemise she was wearing exposed her full breast. She had taken of the outer part of the garment to prevent from sweating too much. She sat down in front of him and handed him the makeshift bouquet of flowers. " I mean, I don't want to forever be having to sleep with one eye open knowing that he will be here any second to take me away. These few days I've been with you have been the best. I don't want it to be pulled out from beneath me suddenly. Lets hide away for good!" Her smile was mischievous and for once in a long time, Naraku remembered that she was still a child.

" Kagome, I couldn't take you away for good. You have a life that's separate from me."

" What about all that talk about making me yours?"

" And I did say one day, I don't think it can be now."

" But what if when I have to go, you forget about me?"

" I could never. I've never felt like this before and if I want to continue feeling this way, I can never forget you. Plus what about your family in the future?"

Kagome remembered her Mom and Grandpa and Sota, she then smiled at some past mischief her fat cat Boyu had done.

" I understand. But promise me I will enjoy this adventure as long as we can?"

" We will."

**A/N: Will someone please help me out with the spellings of the characters names? I'm not sure if their right. I'm a horrid speller. And will someone remind me of Sango's weapon's name, I really can't remember. And also, to my knowledge, Naraku has never been to a given home in the series but I'd like to give him one so if you know his home, please tell me! Thank you. Well read up, imma write more. Please review also, your input means so much to me. **Jynxie XOXOX


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – Runaway**

Kagome had been happy the 3 days she had been staying with Naraku in the abandoned shrine. Every morning when she woke, Naraku would already be around the fire preparing a breakfast for her. Then by midday they would walk hand in hand through the forest and late evening, they would sit in each other's company after washing up. Kagome was happy, but I was too good to be true. She never slept comfortably, afraid that she might wake up with Inuyasha or worse, at home in her own bed. But she also feared that all this with Naraku would soon be taken away from her. She spent her days happily with fear, always looking over her shoulders to run if Inuyasha showed up. On the third afternoon, kagome had just washed herself and was sitting on the grass knoll with Naraku; they were watching the sunset when Kagome whispered,

" I love you Naraku."

" Where'd that come from?" He turned to her concerned, " That was kinda out of the blue."

" I know but it's been on my mind for a while now."  
" Kagome, I don't believe that."

" What?" She turned to him surprised and shocked at his response. She had expected him to reply that he too loved her or at least hold her but to tell her he didn't believe her…

" You're only saying that because of timing, and maybe because of what's happened between us. Has a man ever treated you the way I do?"

" No but---"

" I'm the first guy who made you feel the way you do," Naraku cut her off rudely, " Doesn't mean I'm the last. You don't love me Kagome; you can't love me. I'm just the guy who fits into your childhood dreams as the perfect guy and your taking advantage of the situation. You're infatuated with me and I know if I ever took you with me to bed, you'd regret it the next morning."

Kagome cautiously got up from beside him. Her eyes were glistening with tears that threatened to spill over. She threw her hair back, took a deep breath and exhaled. Suddenly she lifted her hand and with an open palm, she brought her hand down in an attempt to slap Naraku square across his jaw. But he caught her hand by the wrist. She attempted to use her other hand but he also held on to that. Standing up, he brought her closer to him until she looked up into his eyes. She had begun crying and her brown eyes shimmered with tears. Naraku's breath was husky and he held on to her hands tightly as he brought his face down to hers. Leaving a small kiss in his wake, Naraku released her hands and looked down at her. In one final sob, Kagome pushed herself away from him and ran blindly into the forest.

Inuyasha was sulking in a tree. After climbing out of the canyon, Kagome's scent had faded. He could occasionally pick up her scent on a breeze, but otherwise, he had lost it. He had come all this way and he was peeved that he had lost her. Climbing down out of the tree, he decided to do it the old fashioned way, he just walk. Maybe, if the gods or his father were looking down on him, he would find her or at least her scent. He began a light jog into the woodlands with his fingers crossed, hoping he would see her again.

Kagome ran until her sides felt like they were on fire. When she stopped, she looked behind her to see if Naraku had followed her; he hadn't. Slumping on a large oak tree, she fit her head into her hands and began to cry. _How could he say that! He out rightly denied my love. Is this what a broken heart feels like? I want to hate him. I'm trying very hard but it won't come. I love him but he hates me. I'm so embarrassed. I can't go back to him. _She looked up around her into the identical looking woods. _Even if I knew the way back._ Curling up into ball, Kagome closed her eyes and fell asleep on the cold ground.

Kagome felt a gentle nudge. She opened her eyes to a dark sight.

" Kagome, are you ok?"

" Inuyasha!! How'd you get here?" She jumped up and scuttled away from him. " Please tell me I'm dreaming!!!"

" Why would you want me to be a dream?"

" Go away Inuyasha!"

" Your still delirious from your ordeal." He began to approach her but she retreated, " SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha smashed into the ground, his command beads glowing. Kagome stepped back once more and looked as he got up.

" Why are you running from me?"

Kagome felt a sob from in her throat. She knew Inuyasha had been looking for her all night, as dawn was soon approaching.

" Why'd you come after me? You hate me!"

" Kagome, why'd you ever think that? I don't hate you. If I hated you would I have come in search of you? Would I risk ma ass off in these parts of the land I don't know to look for you? Would I give up sleep to find you? I don't hat you Kagome, on the contrary, I love you."

Kagome looked at him sternly. She remembered about a week ago, she wanted him to find her and rescue her from her nightmare. Now she wanted him to go away. His large amber orbs looked at her longing and pleadingly. Deep down inside her, a small force tugged at her heart and she felt it for him. She averted her eyes whispered,

" But I love him."

Inuyasha's mouth dropped open to form a neat O. He looked like his shock would be the end of him. Slowly, his shock turned to anger,

" You can't love him! What has he ever done for you! He's a liar and a thief, a conniving bastard. He has had it out for you since he found out who you were. Kagome, he's tried to kill you before! He's doing this to get to me! He's the villain and ---"

" STOP IT! He's never laid a hand on me ever! He treated me better in the week I've gotten to know him than you ever did in the 8 months I've been with you! And I hate you for it!"

" Then why are you out here?" His voice was dull and accusing. Kagome knitted her brows in confusion. " Come back to me Kagome. What about Sango and Shippo? Even Miroku misses you. "

" I miss them too but I want to stay here with Naraku."

Inuyasha flinched at the sound of his name on her delicate voice.

" No you don't. You don't need him because even if you do love him, he will never love you the way I love you."

Kagome thought back to the ordeal that had just happened between herself and Naraku. He didn't love her and now she knew, so why was she willing to go back? And further more, Inuyasha had just professed his love for her. She took a few steps over to him but stopped. She was unsure what she wanted.

" Kagome." She turned to the voice and saw Naraku standing behind her. Immediately bursting in to tears, she ran over to him,

" Why didn't you come for me? You left me alone out here!"

" I'm here now, aren't I?"

Inuyasha growled, " Don't listen to him. I would have never left you out here so you long."

" You did, moron! When you left me at the well to meet damn Kikyo!"

" Kagome…"

" Leave me alone Inuyasha!"

The barrier began to form around Naraku and herself. Inuyasha took out his Tetsigua and aimed at the bubble. Naraku scoffed at him,

" Don't be stupid Inuyasha, you are willing risk her life at the hands of your sword?"

He lowered the sword and shouted into the rising sun as Naraku once again, made off with Kagome.

**A/N: Well this chapter is too emotional, even for me. I like to use water as a romantic scene but I had to try to cut it out. I feel dependent on the water for romance. Anyways, tried hard with this chapter, hope you enjoyed it.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- A leap of faith

Sango spotted a flash of red.

" There. Over on that tree." Kirara swooped down to land on a dirt path near a tree with Inuyasha moping in it. Sango cautiously got off Kirara and went to the base of the tree. She looked up into and called out to him. " Well, what happened?"

Inuyasha looked down before jumping down. His somber looked already gave a diagnoses to the situation. Sango stepped up to him, " Did you find her?"

" Yeah, I found her alright. But she was with Naraku."

" Well didn't you fight him for her."

" Didn't have to, she went all by herself."

Shippo who was still seated comfortably on Kirara muttered, " You probably ran her away."

Inuyasha's ears twitched as they picked up the crude comment, " You little half baked, miniature excuse for a demon!" He leapt over to him and gave him a sound punch to his head.

" Owie!! Is that how you great me after so long?!"

Miroku held on to Shippo to prevent him from slipping off Kiara's back. " That wasn't probably the best thing to say right now."

" What, he's always pretending he doesn't care about her, so what's the problem now?"

" Shippo, how could you be so uncaring!" Sango laced out at him, " Don't you understand that Kagome has run of with Naraku?"

Shippo hung his head shamefully. Miroku patted the place on Kiara's back where Sango had just sat. " It makes no sense to stand around here, if we have to take her by force, then so be it."

No one had to tell Inuyasha twice. He was already ahead of them in the direction of the barrier.

Kagome cried into Naraku's shoulder until he set them down on a grassy hillside.

" Why did you take so long to seek me out?"

" I wanted to know if you would have come back to me given ample time to choose who you wanted to go to and if I made you upset."

" So all those things you said at the hut, they were lies?" Kagome's face lit up with hope.

" I am afraid not. They were things that I honestly thought about." Kagome huffed and folded her hands across her chest. She felt upset.

" You big stupid oaf! I only chose you because you were the lesser of two evils!"

Smiling coyly, Naraku pulled Kagome into his arms and kissed her. His kiss spoke of apology and longing. It was wanting and yearning. Kagome felt her heart light up as he kissed her thoroughly. His tongue, searing hot from passion, explored her mouth like a cavern. Grabbing her lip in his, he nibbled gently and nipped at it playfully. His tongue tangled with hers making Kagome weak at the knees. His kisses roamed from her mouth to her face as he showered her with kisses. She let out some seductive giggles as he trailed his wet kisses down to her neck. She grabbed his hair and held him fast as he began placing intimate kisses on the sensitive areas of her neck,

" Naraku…"

Her voice was sotto. Barely audible. Naraku wanted to stop but his mind had lost all control of his body. Below them a brook ran by, gurgling its water. Kagome heard nothing but her ragged breathing. She felt as he slowly inched her down on her back. Glad to be off her feet, she moaned erotically, driving Naraku to the brink. He began to place kisses on the swells of her breast, paying special attention to the crevices of her cleavage. His hands were roaming all over her body. He was propped up on one side of his body beside her on he grassy hillside. But not even that deterred him from his goal. He cupped a breast in his hands as he molded them. He could feel her writhing beneath him, trying to rid herself of the confining clothes she wore. Lifting himself from her, he whispered for her to remove her coat of the kimono. She stared up at him while seductively removing the outer part of the kimono. Feeling awkward about the situation, she began conversation.

" You really hurt me yesterday." She moaned a bit as he kissed the nape of her neck. He was barely hearing her, caught up in the mist of his own sexual desire.

" I never intended to. I would never hurt you purposefully."

He grabbed her ear lobe in his mouth and began a gentle massacre on them, causing her to writhe in an unbearable pleasure. Now only in a thin chemise, he could see her breast and their reaction to the situation, he loved every moment of it. Kagome lay down flat on her back once more and inhaled stiffly at the pleasure that Naraku was giving her by flicking his thumbs over her taunt nipples. He felt her arch gentle off the ground. He groaned erotically as she stuck her fingernails in his back. She began clawing at his shirt and understanding fully what she meant, he pulled away from her. Lifting his shirt over his head, Kagome watched as he flashed his dark raven hair of and ruffles the shirt may have caused. She reached up and ran her hands down the contours of his muscled abdomen. She giggled as he smiled down at her.

Moving to straddle her, Naraku began a trail of kisses down her lips to her neck to her breast. As her reached the swell of her breast, he was disappointed by her chemise forming a perfect barrier in his lust for her soft creamy skin.

" Naraku, are you gonna make love to me?" Her voice was barely above a whisper. Naraku stopped dead in his tracks, what the hell was he doing? She wasn't his and further more, she was a child. He opened his mouth to tell her no but when he saw her face, he had doubts about himself. She kissed his forehead tenderly, " Please don't stop. I want you to make me your own."

He looked at her once more, " I can't promise you the life you had in To- kyo, but I'll try to make your time with me worth your while."

He began to kiss her again until she mumbled, "Naraku, I have never been with a man before."

" I figured more or less that you'd be a maiden."

" Will it hurt?"

" You will like it."

He slowly lifted the thin garment over her head, exposing her breast to the elements. She reflexively brought her hand up to hide herself. Naraku simply removed her hands from her chest and smartly said, " The first few hours I had you, you were completely naked. I'd like to look now without feeling guilty." He bent his head to kiss the pinnacle of her breast, which sent shivers of pleasures through her as well as him. Pulling one of her nipples into his mouth, he began a playful tug of war with it, every now and then trailing wet kissed down the canyon to the next breast to do the same. All this time, she had been kneading her fingers through his silky hair. Soft moans would escape her lips causing Naraku to wonder if she was ok or if he was taking his time with her. Naraku began kissing her on her stomach while skillfully kneading her breast still. Her moans began to grow louder and more confident. Fearing she would reach her release without he even having her, he stopped.

" No. Please continue."

" I will."

Naraku straightened up and tugged on the bottom of her kimono_. Oh my gosh, this is really happening! Wait till I tell all ma friends at school! No wait, I can't tell them, they will ask me about Inuyasha. They know him as my boyfriend so if I tell them about Naraku, they'll be shocked._ Naraku's husky voice interrupted her thoughts,

" Do you want me to carry you back to the bed at the shrine?"

" No! I don't want you to stop now."

Laughing a bit to himself, Naraku kissed her on her forehead as he pulled her pants off her. She wore no undergarment, as she had none at the time of her abduction; she was completely nude. Rubbing his hand down her stomach to her legs, he smiled appreciatively at her body, the curves and the contours that made holding her feel so good. He began kissing her on her lips as he began to touch her inner thigh ever so softly. Kagome shuddered with pleasure as his sensitive touch made her feel hot and ready for him. Naraku brought his hand to her spot and began to touch her there. A sudden intake of air was heard from Kagome as she arched her back. He stoke her gently making her grabbing his hair and pull, he loved it. She was moist and ready for him. He placed one finger in her to prepare her; her heat almost seared him. She moaned loudly as he worked the finger inside her making her moan even more. Pulling away from her, he pulled his own pants off. He too was wearing nothing else; he too was now completely nude. Kagome lifted her head to look at his manhood. It was ridged and exorbitant. Her eyes grew wide as she saw it,

" That's gonna hurt!"

Naraku smiled at her softly, " I'll try not to make it hurt." She looked at him uncertainly, " Can I touch it?"

" Go ahead." Kagome reached out to grab his shaft. She nearly jumped back at the heat radiating from it; she hadn't expected it to be that hot. She went to his face for a bonding kiss that Naraku used to lay her back on her back. Still much involved in the kiss, he straddled her and made his way to her entrance. Opening herself for him, Kagome wrapped her legs around his lower back and enjoyed the very sacred moment they were about to share. She felt him at her entrance and she squeezed her eyes and waited. Naraku broke the kiss and looked deep into her chocolate brown eyes as he made his way in slowly. Her facial expression changed from a calm serene look to one of concentration. She closed her eyes and breathed a soft moan as he made his way in. Naraku went as slowly and as carefully as he could, he really didn't want to hurt her. He felt her muscles tightening up around him as he made his way in until he could go no further. He had reached her maidenhead. If she thought that it hurt before, she was not going to like this. Groaning to restrain himself from plunging in he called her name. Her eyes flew opened,

" What's the matter, is that it?

" Am I hurting you?

" Not much, the pain has dulled." What she didn't know was that he was distracting her from what was going on down there. He needed to keep her occupied so that he could be swift to end her pain.

" You know that you are amazingly beautiful?"

" Really now?"

" Yes, you are. I was afraid to tell you before but now is the perfect time to tell you."

" Tell me what?"  
" That I love you."

Kagome looked up at him lovingly, her eyes swimming with tears. He bent his down to kiss her long and slowly. It was during that moment, he made his move and tore past her maidenhead. A sharp gasp was heard in Kagome's throat but it was smothered by the kiss she was receiving. A single tear spilled over the side of her face, whether from the pain or from emotion, it was not known.

When he had fully filled her he stopped kissing her,

" That is the last time I will ever hurt you." Kagome let out a small laughter. Then a suddenly as her laugh came, she reached up and kissed him once more. While she kissed him, he began to work a rhythm. Her warmth completely surrounded him, making his movement that more enjoyable. He couldn't help but emit deep husky moans to complement her already escalading moans. He watched as little beads of sweat formed on her brows and her forehead. Her eyes were closed in what appeared to be pleasure. He smiled confidently. He watched as she lifted her hips to match his rhythm. She clung to his shoulders desperately, digging her nails into his bare back.

Soon Kagome became stiff and could no longer make any sound. Naraku knew she had reached her pinnacle of pleasure. He slowed his thrust and watched her as she had her release in one long exhale of breath, then became fluid and pliant beneath him. He continued his deep thrust using the sound of her shallow breaths as a meter to reach his own release. Soon he felt it coming, like a huge wave of pleasure crashing down on his head. One after another, the waves continually attacked him until he stopped his thrusting and let himself go inside her.

**A/N: Well we know who has been reading one too many romance novels. I really tried with this chapter, drawing ma inspiration from Nora Roberts and Johanna Lindsey. I think I have every book by those two. Hey, don't get me wrong, this is all my work, they're just my muses. Can't believe Kagome went through with it but its soo sweet! Wow. Can't wait to write more. Please tell me what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – Complicated**

Kagome stood shivering in the waters of the small brook that ran below where she and Naraku had just made love. The water was freezing, not like it had been a couple nights ago. The weather was changing. At least her hair, which laid in delicate curls around her shoulder, provided some warmth. She forgot the coldness that seemed to seep into her bones for a minute and remembered the beauty of what just happened between herself and Naraku. Smiling to herself, she looked around for him and saw him laying flat on the sandy shore staring up at the evening sky. She called out to him,

" What are you thinking about?"

" Nothing in particular. My mind's just wandering."

Kagome was a little hurt. She had expected him to say he was thinking of her but she shrug it off as nothing. Taking a deep breath, she submerged herself completely in the ice-cold water. Swimming to the deepest part of the brook, she looked up at the setting rays of the sun hitting the water's surface. It formed a kaleidoscope of colors that only Kagome could see. It was a beautiful sight. Feeling the pressure build up in her chest she swam to the surface.

Naraku watched as Kagome broke the surface of the water. She was breathtaking. Her dark ebony hair gracefully swung over her head to land on her back as she pulled herself out of the water. She was indeed a sight to behold and he had made her his own. He felt a shudder as he remembered the way she felt beneath him and how she felt when he was inside her.

" Do you feel sore Kagome?"

" Huh? No. I did at first but now I'm ok." She looked slightly shocked at his sudden interest in her after she had just asked him. He smiled a bit more to himself as she slowly climbed out of the water and put on her clothes, she was a sight to behold. After fully suiting herself in her red kimono, she sat beside Naraku,

" Shouldn't we go back to the shrine?"

" I don't know. Do you think Inuyasha will come looking for you there?

Shrugging her shoulders " Beats me. He never did actually see the shrine and I don't think he's smart enough to know that we'd return."

Naraku laughed at her snide remark insulting his nemesis's intelligence.

" Alright, we're gonna go back." He got up of the grass and held his hand out to assist Kagome up.

" Jeeze! I just sat down!" Giggling, she took his hand and got up. Then slowly they began to walk a bit until Naraku grabbed her close to him and kissed her. As he kissed her, the barrier formed around them and they slowly drifted into the sky.

Miroku sat gawking at Sango's ass as she tried to convince Inuyasha that he could get to Kagome by simple talking to her effectively, but he was bent on doing the same thing that Naraku had done to get her.

" She seems to love playing the lady in distress, so imma just kidnap her."

" Inuyasha, don't you think Naraku is keeping close tabs on her? You can't just walk up to the front door and taker over your shoulders and walk out!"

" Somehow, I believe he's dumb enough to believe that." Shippo interjected rudely. Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha turned to give him a dirty look.

" You better not push your luck, midget. You don't have Kagome to save you this time." Inuyasha warned him. Ignoring both of them, Sango turned back to him, " And what are you gonna do if you do get her? As soon as you let her go, she'll just go back to him if she really is in love with him like you said."

" I'll think of that when I get her." He turned away from Sango not waiting for a reply. Sango, lost for words, shouted an awkward bidding,

" Erm…. Be careful?"

Inuyasha grunted and disappeared into the thick vegetation. Exhaling loudly, she turned back to Miroku. " Stop staring at my ass you perverted monk."

Inuyasha yawned. He had been sitting stiffly in a tree near an abandoned shrine for about an hour. He hoped that Kagome was here. He could smell their scents strongly and hoped that they had not moved on yet. The sky was now a deep hazy purple and night would soon claim its right to the sky. He was just about to give up when he heard voices, then a bubbly laughter; Kagome's laughter.

" Naraku, you cant say things like that and not expect me to laugh?! Please don't take it like that, I was only kidding!" Her voice traveled on the night air to mix with the other natural sounds of the night. Inuyasha heard Naraku mumbled something, laughter again from Kagome. He instantaneously got goose pimples on his arms. Her laughter reminded him of so many things.

He was careful to remain silent until they reached the door of the shrine. He immediately turned red with anger when he saw Naraku tip her lips up to his with his index finger. He wanted to bash his face down his throat but instead he waited. He would soon have her again.

Kagome breathed an airy laughter and fell down into the bed of the shrine. Her day had been fun filled. She and Naraku, after he came for her and made love to her, had played around and bathed together. Then later when they evening had fallen, they had gotten some food from one of Naraku's minions and sat under the stars and eaten by a cliff. Then they had used the barrier to bring them back within walking distance of the shrine where they had raced to the shrine. And finally they had been talking about random things as they reached the door of the hut. Now her bones were exhausted and all she wanted to do was collapse in the bed and sleep.

" You probably want to sleep now."

" Damn right. You tire me. But imma get you back in the morning."

" Go to sleep." He smiled at her as she yawned and fell asleep with one very sexy snore.

Naraku waited until she was dead asleep before he removed the vial with the jewel shards he had stolen from her from his pocket. Twirling the bottle between his fingers, he looked into the purple glow and thought of if her love was worth the shards. He stood up and sighed. He needed to talk to Hakudoshi and Kanna about the location of his heart because he knew that Inuyasha was willing to go to any lengths to get Kagome back, especially kill him. Looking at her sleeping, he muttered,

" I promise I'll be back before morning." Grunting approvingly, he vanished out the door.

Inuyasha watched as Naraku shut the door of the hut quietly and snuck away in his barrier, into the night. He waited a while before jumping out of the tree.

" This may be the only chance I get. I hope she's sleeping. So much easier to handle her when she's knocked out."

He slowly opened the door and looked around at the smallholdings. Ignoring everything else, he raced over to the bed where Kagome slept soundly. Her hair was fanned out below her giving the illusion of an angel. Inuyasha touched her gently,

" Kag.?" No response. He touched her with a little more force that he did the first time. This time she fidgeted a bit then went back into her coma-like sleep.

"Perfect." He gently lifted her up and cradled her in his arms. She snored as her head fell back. " You sound like a trucker with the flu." Smiling at his sense of humor, he carried her out the door.

Inuyasha set Kagome down on the hard ground of the forest. She muttered a bit before opening her eyes,

" What's going on?" Her voice was caked with sleep.

" Shhh. You're ok."

" Naraku?"

" No, Inuyasha." She smiled a bit and rolled over to her side, then sat up.

" Inuyasha? Where'd you come from, where is Naraku? "

" I took you away from that horrid place." She got up fully, now, her face red, even under the dim lighting of he moon. She looked like she was about to explode.

" That place was not horrid! I liked it and I demand you take me back."  
" You're delirious. Either that's or your brains broken."

" Inuyasha!!" Her voice suddenly calmed, " Inuyasha, I was with him on my own free will. He offered to let me go twice, I turned them both down. Don't you get it? I want to be with him. I want to go back."

"Kagome, if this is some plot for revenge or a guilt trip on my part, point taken. Can we just end this and go home?"

" ARGH! You're not listening!"

" Yes I am!"

" Then why wont you just give it up?!"

" Because you don't belong there. You belong at home."

" I don't want to go home!"

Inuyasha moved to get closer to her but she stopped him in his tracks. " Don't move!"

" Huh? Why not?"

" I don't want you to touch me, not even come close to me!" Cautiously, he took an experimental step forward, " SIT BOY!!"

He immediately flew to the ground. _These damn beads! Why can't she just come quietly without a fight home? Home… That's it! I'll carry her home to Tokyo! Naraku can't travel through the well so they'll be separated. And I'll stay over there to make sure she doesn't come back too soon. Now I f I could just hold on to her…_ he made an effort to prop himself off the ground, " I said don't move. Move once more and I swear to God I will sit you to hell!!"

" So I can't even get up off the ground?"

There was a silence. She was obviously debating with herself whether she should let him or not. He egged her on. " You don't even know where you are! You'd just get lost if you tried to find your way back to the shrine. However, I know which way it is. Now, are you gonna take the chance with the demon infested forest in the middle of the night, or are you gonna take the chance with me?"

" Something tells me to take the chance with the forest. At least I know what's in store for me." A moment of silence. "Go on, get up."

Kagome watched as Inuyasha stood up off the ground. She still couldn't stop her heart from beating so fast, she could hear it in her ears. She also couldn't believe that Inuyasha had kidnapped her from her sleep. That means he was watching them, did he see when they…

" Were you watching us all day?" She tried to prevent her voice from shaking, no such luck. Inuyasha large gleaming amber eyes caught her off guard. She felt a beat as he looked at her for a split second.

" No, I waited in a tree near the shrine until ya'll came, why?"

" Nothing. Just curious."

She was so deep in thought that she hadn't noticed when he took a step closer. She looked up at him suspiciously. Right now, her feelings were hard to explain. She felt turned off by him but still aroused by him. She didn't know what to do.

He stepped closer.

" Stop. Don't come any closer."

" But Kagome…" Suddenly he made a grab for her. A completely, unexpected one. She tried to stop him,

" Si ---!" But Inuyasha beat her to it. He firmly clasped his hand over her mouth before she could utter those two words that could foil his plans. She struggled in his arms but with her being not only younger but also weaker, it was a battle with futile efforts. She stopped struggling and became pliant in his arms. Inuyasha felt he sudden calmness,

" Are you done struggling against me?"

She nodded her head slowly. She wanted to tear his hand off her mouth and scream for Naraku to come for her, but Inuyasha had her hands securely bounded with one of his hands. _How did he even get me? Where was Naraku when he took me away? _She hadn't much time to think as Inuyasha took one leap into the trees, dragging her along like a rag doll.

Miroku sat fuming. He always wondered why Sango wouldn't show her feeling when anyone else was around but yet still she wouldn't let him get her alone. She was always worried about Kirara and the brat. It was a no win situation. He stomped his foot loudly causing Kirara to emit a meek meow.

" I will get her alone and I will force her to talk to me. " He spoke aloud to build his own confidence. Sango had fallen asleep beside the fire with Shippo under one arm. She looked so peaceful; he hadn't the heart to disturb her as he had planned to. Plus it was the wee hours of the morning. He'd just have to wait till daylight.

Kagome looked at her surroundings incase Inuyasha let down his guard, she knew which way to go. The surrounding woods looked familiar somehow but how…? _Oh shit! He's bringing me to the well! No! If I go back, Naraku can't find me. What the hell am I gonna do? _All this time, Inuyasha had her hands bound by his one hand and her mouth covered by his other. She felt her heart scream in terror as she saw the well. They had been traveling all night and she was exhausted but she could feel a burst of energy, an adrenaline rush telling her to try and fight him. However, with the sun approaching, the thought of her warm bed in Tokyo was quite enticing. She closed her eyes and held her breath as Inuyasha took an enormous leap into the black gaping hole that was the entrance of the bone eater's well.

Naraku entered the hut quietly as he did every morning to start Kagome's breakfast. He couldn't let her know that he had never slept at the hut with her. In fact, he never really slept. He had some sort of insomnia and even if he did catch a five minutes, he would wake up. He crept over to the earthenware cooking area and put down the meat he had gotten from Kagura. He turned to the bed where kagome had fallen asleep and was shocked at the sight; the bed was empty. Rushing over to the bed, he touched the cool sheets as if he thought that she was there but invisible but she really wasn't there. Thinking of possible explanations, he continually rubbed the rumpled sheets on the bed. _Maybe she awoke in the night, found me gone and has gone in search for me_. He breathed out loudly trying to calm himself until he something unsettling caught his eye; a single silver strand of hair.

" Inuyasha!" He muttered to himself. " He has her. Why didn't I pick up his presence?" He remembered the prior day and the tomfoolery he had carried out with Kagome. Even if he did feel something, he probably ignored it. Cursing himself, he stepped outside and formed his barrier. " I will hunt him down until I find her. I must have her back."

Inuyasha climbed out of the well and burst through the doors of the old shrine. He immediately saw Kagome's brother Sota and called out to him.

" Call the Old man, I need this well sealed up."

" What's wrong with big sister?"

" Get the old man now Sota! "

No matter how many times Inuyasha visited present day Japan, he could never get used to the things there. Jumping up to Kagome's bedroom window, he set her down on the bed and slowly let her go. She stared at him coldly and said nothing.

" Well Kagome, aren't you gonna say anything? Bet you didn't think I was smart enough to bring you back to this time eh?" He smiled smartly. Suddenly Kagome's mother and brother burst into the room.

" Kagome!!! Sweetheart, what is the matter?"

" Nothing, Mrs. Higurashi," Inuyasha answered, " she just need to clear her head here in her own time. Been getting into a bit of mischief over in my era."

Mrs. Higurashi looked from Inuyasha to her daughter who turned her face to look out the open window. Sota stepped from behind his mother,

" That's what all the fuss was about? Grandpa's outside nailing the well shut because Kagome decided to be a rebel? Call me when lunch's ready." He turned on his heels and went outside. Kagome's mom sat down on the edge of her bed and smoothed out her daughter's hair,

" Are you sure your ok?"

" I'm fine mom." She grumbled

" Ok, I'll call when lunch's ready. Are you staying with us Inuyasha?"

He nodded in approval as he watched Kagome turn her back to him. He saw from the corner of his eye saw when Mrs. Higurashi exited the room closing the door behind her. Stepping closer to the bed where Kagome sat, he said softly,

" Hey, take off your clothes."

" SIT BOY!!!" Kagome's face was red with fury or maybe embarrassment. She jumped off the bed and stood in front of Inuyasha who was lying in pain on the floor. " You pervert, you kidnap me and then ask me to strip for you?"

" I said take of your clothes, not get naked."

" Why, because I look like your girlfriend Kikyo?"

Inuyasha got up off the ground and looked into her eyes coldly,

" She's not my girlfriend. I just don't like to see you in those clothes." He had to fight hard to keep from smiling. They had a conversation very similar to this a few days after they met for the first time. Well the taking of clothes part, not the Kikyo part. Sitting down on the floor. He watched as she went out side the room with a change of clothing. When she returned, she wore clothes that he was used to seeing her in.

" I didn't change for you in case you have that thought in your mind. I did it because if I walked around in that kimono in this era, people would stare." She threw the kimono in her wash basket and sat on her bed. " Now what? Are you going to keep me here until I fall out of love with Naraku? Don't hold your breath."

" I don't know what I'm going to do with you. I just won't make you go back to the feudal era for now."

" Really, and how are you going to find jewel shards without me?"

" I'm staying here with you. Didn't you hear your brother; your granddad shut the well.

" You got jokes? Where are you going to stay, cause' I can't stand you near me."

"I'll sleep outside if I have to. I'm just not letting you out of my sight again."

She stood up suddenly and quickly, but that didn't faze Inuyasha.

" What is your problem?! You don't usually care about me so why all of a sudden you start to pretend like you give a shit?!"

" Are you stupid or just damn blind? I have always given a shit! I didn't know I had to behave idiotic to showed that I cared!"

" It would have helped! If you had just shown a little care…," her voice became low, " If you had shown a little care, maybe I wouldn't have gone else where for it."

Standing up, Inuyasha step towards her until he could feel her feverish breath on his chest,

" Is that what all of this about? You went to Naraku because he loved you when I didn't?"

" I don't know Inuyasha. I never felt that way before. He actually listened to me…"

" That doesn't mean you're in love with him Kag.."

Kagome shivered at the use of the abbreviated version of her name and the tenderness in his voice. Before she was here, when she was with Naraku, she felt and over whelming sensation of love. Now she was unsure. She was confused. She knew she had feelings for him but love…

" Inuyasha. Tell me honestly, why did you carry me here?"

" Honestly, I wanted you away from Naraku so that you could probably, just maybe, fall in love with me."

" Love? Who said that I wasn't already in love with you?"

" Where you?"

" Even if, you had your chance and you misused it. You lost it." Looking down on the carpeted floor to avoid her tell tale eyes, she steeped from so close to him, "The whole situation is complicated. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get some thing to eat." With that she stepped around him and walked out of the room.

**A/N: Look, I know that the title of the chapter doesn't really match the chapter itself. And I know that they never had beds in feudal Japan but I had to add it for a bit of ambiance to the room, so gimmie a break, its writer's convenience. Well I know that this chapter is longer than the usual ones but I got carried away. So… enjoy and if you get the chance to, give me a review. Love ya'll. ****Jynxie XOXOX**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10- Recyclable love**

Kagome sat at the far end of the table, away from Inuyasha, and pushed her food around on the plate. She was quiet and kept her head down to avoid eye contact. Her mother, who was used to her daughter talking up a storm, felt the uncomfortable silence,

" So… Kagome, are you going back to school for the afternoon session?"

" No mom." Her response and her voice signaled finality.

She went back to her food. Inuyasha wanted to grab her out of the room and give her good shaking. There was no reason to be treating her mother so coldly; she hadn't done anything to her. He threw her a furtive look that Kagome obviously felt because she looked up. Their eyes met for a fraction of a second before her eyes went askew,

" Mom, can I be excused?" Without waiting for an answer, Kagome got up off her knees and walked outside. Inuyasha was worse than she was, he didn't even ask to be excused but instead just got up and chased after Kagome. Sota looked around at the both of them running outside,

" I wonder what they're up to now?"

Grandpa just laughed to no one in general, " It's the curse of the beautiful women of the Higurashi family."

Kagome's mother stared at her father a bit before clattering her chopsticks onto her plate,

" I think this lunch is over." She got up and took all the plates from the table,

" Mom, I wasn't done!" Sota watched her walk out of the room with the plates, " What's her problem?"

Grandpa could only shake his head and shrug his shoulders.

Naraku spotted a cloud of smoke rising up from the eastern land of the forest. " That must be them." He turned in the direction and floated off.

Walking into the clearing, Naraku spotted all of Kagome's accomplices except Inuyasha and herself.

" Where are they?!"

Miroku immediately stood in a fighting stance and prepared some sutras to use on the enemy. Sango took out her hirakous and prepared to throw it. Both had vengeance filled looks on their faces. Shippo ran off to hide while Kirara had transformed into the large fire cat, prepared to help in battle. Naraku looked at them and smiled deviously,

" I'm not here to waste my time fighting insignificant squabs like you. Now tell me where that despicable hanoue is. Where has he taken Kagome?"

" That is of no concern of yours." Miroku's voice was cold and emotionless.

" Stupid monk, you are testing my patience. Now shut up and tell me what I want to know."

At that instance, Miroku unveiled his cursed hand,

" WIND TUNNEL!!!" A gaping hole in his hand began to suck up everything in its path. Naraku let out a bloodcurdling laugh before out of nowhere, his poisonous insects appeared and began to become sucked up by Miroku's wind tunnel.

" Miroku, stop!!!" Sango jumped up on Kirara. She watched as Miroku closed his wind tunnel and gasped in pain. The beads of sweat forming on Miroku's forehead told her of how much poison he had taken in, " Naraku, you dirty bastard! HIRAkOUS!!!" She threw her boomerang looking weapon at Naraku but with a devilish smile, he simply sidestepped it. Laughing at both of them she spoke,

" When will you realize that your petty attacks can't harm me? Now we can do this your way or mine. All I want to know is where she is."

Sango who was steadily floating atop Kirara in the sky looked down at Naraku,

" What do you want with Kagome? You already have her jewel shards and I refuse to believe that you two have fallen in love with each other."

" I could care less what you really think. And I have no want for her jewel shards. " He took the small vial out of his pocket and looked at it, " But I will keep it until I get her back."

Miroku who was on the ground sweating out the poison in his system spoke,

" If you really loved her, you would leave her to be happy with who she wants, not force her to be with you."

" How little you know, Monk. She is happy with me." He took a scrutinizing look around their small camp, " I can see she isn't her and therefore, neither of you are of any use to me." With that last statement. Her disappeared into the forest. Staring at the empty spot where Naraku had stood just seconds ago, Sango flew back to the ground. Jumping off Kirara, she ran over to Miroku and bent down beside him,

" Miroku! Are you ok?"

He looked up and gave her a weak smile before whispering, " I'm ok. At least I will be. It's always such a joy and an honor to fight with you. Glad were on the same team." They both weakly laughed before he passed out.

" Miroku!"

Inuyasha leapt in front of Kagome as she crossed the court of the shrine. He grabbed her shoulders roughly and did what he wanted to, she shook her violently.

" What the hell is your problem?"

She held on to his chest for support when he stopped shaking her. Her hair was now all fuzzy,

" You are!"

" Then if I'm your problem, you need to keep that between you and I."

She tried to pull out of his grip but he held her fast.

" If you hadn't brought me here then we wouldn't have a problem, _Inuyasha._" She spoke his name with a scowl on her face as if she had tasted something bad. He ignored it.

" Oh, so your gonna continue ranting and raving about the place until I have to tell your mother that you were screwing around with a demon in the feudal era?"

Kagome gasped sharply, " You wouldn't."

" Try me." He voice was cool and calm yet dominant. They both narrowed their eyes at each other. Kagome suddenly relaxed and exhaled,

" Fine, we'll do things your way. I mean, if you can stoop as low as blackmail…"

She shook herself out of his grip. When she was free, she smoothed out her hair and stared at him, " You win Inuyasha. I'll be a good girl and remain in my time. You were right all this time, I don't love him." Her sentence was heavy with sarcasm but Inuyasha seemed to not have noticed.

" Good, cause' this is for your own good."

She gave a cute smile; an obviously fake smile. He smiled back at her and offered his arm to her. " Ok, now lets go back inside."

She took his arm and stiffly walked back inside with him.

Later that evening, Kagome and Inuyasha sat on her couch watching TV. Sota was curled up in a ball on the rug sleeping and Kagome was flipping aimlessly through channels. Inuyasha was thinking about the conversation they had earlier. The blow of her sarcasm had just hit home but he hadn't said anything to her. What the hell could she be up to? Why did she pretend to be ok with my threat, she let me win too easily. Way too easily. She is too stubborn and pig headed to let down her guard, I'd better watch her.

" Inuyasha, I'm ready to go to bed now, you coming?"

" Uhhh, coming? To bed with you?"

Kagome nodded her head, " But first we have to put Sota in his bed." She stood up and stretched a bit before bending down and attempting to pick up her little brother. " A little help please?"

Inuyasha took the sleeping boy from her. He watched as she switched the television off and heading up the stairs. Following behind her, he put Sota in his room and went behind her to her room. In her room he stood looking dumb. He had expected to sleep in maybe Sota's room or even in the tree of ages outside but not in Kagome's room. He watched as she reached into her closet and pulled out a sleeping bag.

" Here, you can use this."

" Where should I put it?"

" On the floor beside my bed."

Inuyasha sighed outwardly but inwardly, he felt a drizzle of disappointment.

" Umm, ok."

Suddenly he saw Kagome begin to unbutton her shirt. His gasp was loud enough to catch her attention.

" Oh, I'm sorry, you're not comfortable around me naked?"

" And just who are you comfortable around naked?"

" Well if me and Nara…"

She immediately wished she hadn't said what she did. The look on Inuyasha's face showed her she had just revealed a big secret. She suddenly realize that their conversation after lunch when he had said she was screwing around with a demon, he was speaking generally and not sex. She had just blown her own secret. Inuyasha stepped over to her and held her shoulders,

" You slept with him?"

" Inuyasha, you're hurting me." He honestly was, his claws were digging into her shoulder blades.

" But you're a virgin!"

" Not anymore."

He let go off her and slowly sat down on her bed. He looked pale like he was going to be sick. Kagome noticed this and sat down beside him,

" Inuyasha, are you ok? You look pale." He turned and looked at her, his eyes forming large orbs. He was in a state of shock.

" You slept with that fiend? So you really were screwing around with him. No wonder you think you love him! What, because he made you feel good! I was waiting on you Kagome! I respected you as a person and as a smart girl to wait until the time was right. All this time you were fucking him!"

Kagome shivered at the use of a curse word. She knew he only used curse words when her was really upset, now she could see he was really upset.

" You… you were waiting on me?" She had no other response; she had no defense and no reason to shout back at him. When he didn't answer her question, she experimentally hugged him. She was almost afraid he would push her away but he didn't. Instead he closed his eyes and began to take deep breaths. He was angry, very angry, but he was doing his best to control himself. She rested her head in his silky smooth hair that she loved so much,

" I'm sorry Inuyasha. I really am.

" Then why'd you do it?"

" I don't know." She hugged him tighter until she felt him exhale. He suddenly wrapped his hands around her and hugged her back.

" I'm not mad at you, honestly. It's the asshole who did this to you."

She smiled into his hair and then just as quickly as it had left, it all came rushing back to her. The reason she loved Inuyasha in the first place. His big heart that protected and forgave, even when he didn't want to. He let her go and got up off the bed.

" Go ahead and change if you want to, I won't look."

Kagome giggled as she slipped out of her clothed into her p.j's. He stood staring out of the window in order not to look at her. When she was finished changing, kagome climbed into her bed and looked at Inuyasha. He looked deep in thought like what she had done really hurt him. She had no idea she had that kind effect on him.

" Inuyasha, I'm finished. You can look now."

She watched as he smiled at her and settled down into sleeping bag beside her bed. Without saying a word to him, she sat up and reached for the light switch on the wall. When the room was doused in darkness, Kagome still stared up into the ceiling. Now things were really getting complicated.

" Inuyasha?" No response. She had originally planned that when he was asleep, she would go to the well with a pry bar and go back to the feudal era. However, she had changed her mind. Instead, she got up out of her own bed, and went to sleep beside Inuyasha on the floor.

Naraku came upon the bone eater's well and stared down into it. " He must have taken her back. Feeling around for the jewel shards in his pockets he held onto it. " Help me get her back." With that, he jumped into the well.

When he opened his eyes he was at the bottom of the well. He hadn't passed over to the other side. Kicking a large rib cage he shouted to himself " Damned it! Kagome…"

Sango patted a wet rag over Miroku's forehead. He had been sweating profusely and shivering in his sleep. She had stayed up the night tending to him and now as the dawn broke over the hills, she laid exhausted on top of his chest. She really hoped he was ok. He had taken in a lot of poison and this was the longest he had been passed out for. She couldn't blame him though. He couldn't pass up the opportunity to kill Naraku and rid himself of the cursed tunnel in his hand but maybe this time, it wasn't such a good idea. He had come to the camp looking for Kagome, meaning he was serious and not in any mood for foolishness. There was a man really in love. Miroku's breathing was shallow, like he was struggling to breath. Sango felt a sob rise to her throat. He wouldn't dare leave this earth without first making her his wife and loving her, would he?

Inuyasha turned to his side and felt something soft against his chest. He slowly opened his eyes to see Kagome sleeping beside him. He immediately felt something inside him react to her being so close to him. Her breathing was slow and regular. Her eyelids fluttered as she dreamed. Her mouth was slightly opened and every now and then, a small snore would escape. Inuyasha laughed at this. He looked outside to see the sun just cracking over the top of Mount Fuji. It would soon be time to for her to go to school. Inuyasha held her close to him and suddenly, Kagome placed her lips on his in a sleep filled kiss. So shocked was Inuyasha that he did nothing for about 10 seconds before kissing her back.

_Maybe she thinks I'm Naraku. But she will eventually wake up and see it's not him. I want to see what she'll do then._ Kagome deepened the kiss until somehow, she ended up on top of him, straddling him. She opened her eyes and broke the kiss,

" Inuyasha…?"

She closed her eyes and continued kissing him, feverishly and fully until she heard her mother call from down stairs that she had to get up. She stood up and looked at Inuyasha who had a look of surprise on his face,

" Sorry." She walked out of the room and went to the bathroom next door.

_Huh, she didn't say anything even after she found out that it was me. Does that mean that she still have feelings for me and I'm not lost for her feelings? She did come down and sleep next to me in the night. That has to mean something. _ He got up and went into the room next door. She was inside the area with the magic rain that she called the shower. He sat down on a bowl looking thing that jutted out of the floor that she called the toilet.

" Kagome?"

She opened the curtains a bit and looked at him,

" Inuyasha?"

" Why'd you come to sleep next to me last night?" Kagome had resumed bathing. She spoke over the sound of the shower,

" I dunno. I wanted to, I guess."

" You sure it's not because you feel bad about the whole Naraku virginity thing?"

" It could be that too. But whatever it was, I don't regret it. Your nice to sleep next to." She continued bathing until she stuck her head out again to Inuyasha who was still sitting on the toilet.

" By the way, you talk in your sleep. And you say pretty interesting things."

" Waa…? What did I say?"

" A lot, and I loved it."

" Kagome!" But she already had stuck her head back into the sanctity of the shower. Not to be beaten, Inuyasha flew off the toilet seat and attacked her, tearing the shower curtains down in the process. Kagome let out an ear shattering scream as she pushed him off her, but he had held onto her which in turn pulled her with him. So there they were, Kagome lying naked on top of Inuyasha, all soaped up, in the middle of the bathroom floor. Inuyasha had never seen her naked like this, with soap hiding her most private areas, teasing him. She was arousing him in ways he hadn't thought possible. She was trying to get up but kept slipping because of the soap. Just then, Kagome's mother came rushing into the bathroom to see her daughter and Inuyasha on the floor rolling in soap.

" Umm, is everything ok in here?"

" Its…its ok mom, were just fine.

Her mother looked slightly ill and stepped out of the room.

" Ok, ok. Kagome, stop moving. Kag… STOP MOVING!"

She stopped moving. Using the face basin, Inuyasha helped himself up. Then after stepping on the bathroom mat, he helped Kagome up. He handed her a towel but she gave him back,

" I have to wash off!"

Inuyasha once again sat down on the toilet. " You know none of this would have happened if you had just tell me what I said in my sleep."

" Fine, all you said was that you loved me and that I was beautiful. You also began to curse that you couldn't believe that Naraku got to me first."

" You liar!" Kagome began to laugh which sounded gurgled because she was under the shower.

" Ok, you caught me, but the first part was true. You did say I was beautiful."

She turned off the tap and opened the shower curtain, which Inuyasha had put back up. Inuyasha handed her the towel he had offered earlier. She took it and wrapped it around herself. She walked in front of the mirror.

" What are you doing?" Inuyasha stared as she began applying a weird cream to her face,

" Its sun block. So I don't fry in the sun. The sun here is hotter than the one in your era."

" Oh please, you expect me to fall for that? It's the same sun!"  
"No duh, it is. But it got hotter."

Inuyasha stared as the white cream miraculously disappeared as she continually rubbed it. Looking at the small rubber duck clock on the wall of the bathroom, Kagome gasped.

" All your shenanigans are gonna make me late for school!"

" Me?" Inuyasha followed her as she ran out of the bathroom. In her room he sat down on her bed cross-legged as she threw on her clothes not bothering to care that Inuyasha was there.

" I'm in a hurry, so I have to run," She gave Inuyasha a quick kiss. " See you later, and keep yourself out of trouble."

Inuyasha touched his lips gently_. What the hell is she up? She crawls into bed with me and openly kisses me, and why is she so nice to me after our little disagreement yesterday. Something's fishy. I'm going to check her out at school today. _ Looking out the bedroom window, he saw Kagome running down the steps of the Higurashi shrine. She was up to something. Probably wanted him to drop his guard so she could make a quick escape. It wouldn't be that easy. Inuyasha stood at the window shaking his head. Something wasn't adding up.

**A/N: Umm, well this is an unexpected twist. Even for me. I honestly thought Kagome was going to try and escape. Well whatever she's up to, I hope Inuyasha figures it out. Somebody please tell me Kagome's friends name! I wish I owned Inuyasha, then I wouldn't be having these problems!!! That lucky bastard, Rumiko Takahasi! (Coughs and smiles embarrassed) Did I say bastard? I meant genius. Yeah, that luck genius! Well tell me what you think. Slaughter me with your ideas and shit. Well not literal shit, just your mind. Heh heh! Love ya!! ** _Jynxie XOXOXO_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11-Affections across time.**

Miroku opened his eyes slowly. His head felt like it weighed a ton. He tried to put his hand on his head but it too felt heavy. He opened his mouth, which was dry and coughed. He hadn't noticed before but Sango was sleeping beside him. She jumped up out of her sleep,

" Miroku?!" She looked down on him. Her face was riddled with worry. She touched his forehead to test his temperature. " Are you feeling better?"

" Wa… water."

She jumped up and in a matter of seconds, she was back with a mug of water. It was cool from the morning air. Miroku drank it slowly, savoring every drop of it.

" Are you feeling better?"

Miroku nodded his head slowly as he swallowed the last bit of water from the mug.

" How long have I been out?"

" Not more than a day."

" Why can't I move? Am I paralyzed? How will we have children now?!"

Sango's face quickly moved from worry to annoyance,

" Get up Miroku." Her voice was monotonous. She moved from his side and began to walk away.

" Wait! You have to take care of me! I'm an ill man."

" There is absolutely nothing wrong with you. Now get up Miroku so we can pack up and head out."

" If there is nothing wrong with me, how comes you were so distraught?"

Sango turned and threw him a jaundiced look. He smiled at her. His reaction to her look annoyed her, something that he could do so well.

" I wouldn't want all those women you promised to wed to kill themselves to know you died."

" Oh, please. Do you really expect me to fall for that."

" You're dumb enough to."

She turned back to what she was doing. Miroku got up and took up the cloth he had been sleeping on with her. Her words had hurt him.

" Then why were you sleeping beside me?"

With her back still turned to him she answered,

" You had the worst fever I've seen in a while. You were shivering and sweating at the same time. I slept beside you to keep you warm."

" Is that all?"

She stopped for a moment. It was like his question hit her with a physical blow but a suddenly as she stopped, her body movements became fluid again,

" That's all."

Miroku got up from where he sat. His face was twisted somewhere between anger, frustration and sadness. He took a brief look to where Shippo and Kirara slept curled up against each other. He took their sleeping as an opportunity. He walked up behind Sango and grabbed her.

" What the hell…?"

" Shhh, you might wake them."

" Let me go Miroku. Where are you carrying me!?"

She tried to pull away from him but he was determined. He lifted her up and placed her over his shoulders. It was hard to believe that this was the same man who was shivering and mumbling nonsense in his sleep last night. He was so strong and stubborn as he walked into the dense woods with Sago hanging over his shoulders like the hunt of the day. " Miroku, your not well. Put me down!"

Miroku walked a good way before he slowed his pace. They were still in the dense forest and he stopped when they reached a large tree. He put her down roughly and before she could utter a word, he pushed her against the tree. The breath was knocked out of her. She closed her eyes as a sharp pain ran up her spine. She was about to tell Miroku a few choice words but when she opened her eyes, he crushed her lips with his. She felt the entire weight of his body press her up against the tree. A wave of shock hit her. She no longer felt lost for breath, however. She didn't know how to respond to him at first but soon she just relaxed and kissed him back. His kiss penetrated her and spread through her like the warmth of drinking sake; almost a drunken feeling. Her hands were pinned against the tree but had she been able to move them, she was certain she would hold him. She knew that she had strong feelings for him but come on; this was Miroku, the womanizer! If she let him know she had feelings for him… a sign of weakness…

" Miroku…"

She spoke against his lips. His kiss was so rough, her lips had begun to bruise. He mumbled an unintelligent response that sounded something like a sigh and groan. " Let me go Miroku."

Miroku took his lips from hers and looked at her for a minute,

" I won't. You've been having things your way too long. Now all you need to do is shut up and let me finish."

" I'm not one of your harlots!"

" Exactly. You're much more than that. You're my lover." With that he placed his lips back over hers. Sango, no matter how pissed she was at him, couldn't be mad for too long and soon, she was as much into the kiss as he was.

A great deal of time later, Miroku let her go. He looked at her flushed face looking back up at him. She turned her head to the side to avoid his haunting eyes.

" Don't do that Sango. Look at me."

" Why? So I can see the satisfaction in your eyes?"

" Satisfaction? What satisfaction?"

" You know. That I have feelings for you, you finally know."

Miroku laughed heartily, " Are you serious? I had no idea we were in a competition." He used his index fingers to position her head to look at him. " If you were hiding the fact that you loved me, you weren't doing a very good job of it?"

" How so?"

" So you do admit you love me."

" No!" Her voice was misleading. It had very little confidence, " But how so?"

Miroku stepped back, allowing her room to move. He had a smart smirk on his face like he was satisfied.

" You get jealous too easily."

" Jealous? Of who?!" Miroku started heading back to where they had set up for the night.

" I think Shippo is probably up now. You should come tend to him."

" Jealous of who?! Miroku, answer me!"

He just walked on confidently. _That ass! He's never had the upper hand in our relationship, or whatever you want to call this, before. I wonder how he's going to treat me now that he knows._

Naraku had been miserable for the last two days he'd been without Kagome. He wondered if she faring out better than he was. He had reached a point where had began at taking people and villages without any prior reason. He had thrown the jewel shards at Kagura and told her to keep then out of his sight, then while still in his rage, he had her body. But not even she could equal Kagome. He missed her terribly. He needed some way into present day Tokyo. If only he hadn't left her that night and had gone so far, he's still have her. He spat into the ground and walked to the grassy area where had claimed Kagome as his own and told her he loved her. He got down on his knees,

" Kagome…"

A stray wind blew and Naraku looked up to see a horde of demons floating around him.

" We have heard your request Naraku, and we wish to help you as we helped Onigumo. Let us help you."

" Get away from me you vile excuse for a demon. Your weakness doesn't amuse me. How could you think you were in a position to help me? You cannot help me when you cannot help yourself."

He pointed his palm towards the group of demons, and in one flash of light, they were gone. All that remained was the scorching scent of burning flesh. Looking into the air, he thought of Kagome. Her laughter would be welcoming to him in his time of bereavement. If she were here, he wouldn't feel this way. Just the thought of her proved to be a solace to him.

Kagome had a hectic day at school, but somewhere between avoiding Hojo and her other friends and creating excuses why she was absent, Naraku ran on her mind. She felt a pang of guilt. She should be missing him, but she didn't really. Was Inuyasha right? Did she only think she was in love because he treated her like she dreamt of being treated? Even he had said it to her once. He had said that the only reason she felt like this was because he fit in with her perception of the dream guy. But all those fun times and intimate moments, they couldn't have just been he imagination at work. She had strong feelings for him. She walked out to the schoolyard and began heading for the gate.

" Hey Kagome."

She turned to the sound of the voice to see Inuyasha leaning up against a tree. Shocked, she ran over to him,

" What are you doing here?! People may ask question! You need to go back home!"

" Calm down Kag. "

Kagome looked down at his appearance. He had on loose fitting jeans and slippers. His shirt was plain red and opened a bit at the neck. His hair was in one and his ears were tucked under a cap. " Your mom gave me them to wear. Said it was your Dad's when he was alive."

Kagome thought that Inuyasha looked the most handsome at that moment but some things are best left unsaid.

" Yeah but why are you here?"

" I couldn't stay locked up in your house with that dumb cat of yours for a minute. You know I hate cats."

" You keep Buyo out of this. Lets get you out of here before my friends spot you. You know they have you as my renegade bad boy girlfriend."

She pulled him out the gate quickly and un noticed. They were walking in silence for a while before Inuyasha spoke,

" So how was your day?"

What? Is he trying to start a conversation with me? School is the worst thing to ask me about. I can't tell him that Naraku was on my mind all day.

" Ummm, school was ok."

" Oh." He began to scratch his head, a gesture Kagome knew too well; he was nervous. " Wanna stop by the park before we head home?"

" The park?"

" Yeah, I figured you could use a cooler before you go home."

" What did you do at the shrine?!"

" Nothing, I swear! But just to talk."

" Umm, ok. But I'll have you know, this is creeping me out."

" You're the one who kissed me early in the morning after crawling into my bed."

" Whatever Inuyasha, but you better get me ice cream."

"Sure. What's that?"

Kagome sighed, " Its ok, I'll get it."

Inuyasha and Kagome sat on the swings of the playground eating ice cream.

" How exactly do they get the milk to freeze this way?"

" I think it has something with the way they freeze and mix it at the same time."

" I like it. Ice cream." He said 'ice cream' like he was testing the word on his lips. She smiled at him. He was having fun. Most of the times Inuyasha had come to the present, he had come to save Kagome's ass or something. She was glad he could just relax this time.

" You ready to go yet?"

" Lets watch the sun set."

" When since you were such a romantic?"

" Always, just not to you."

She playfully pushed his swing so that it began to move sideways.

" Whatever. But after this, we have to go. Its almost time for dinner."

Later that night, Kagome snuggled up in her bed. She had begun to close her eyes when she heard Inuyasha shifting around in his sleeping bag,

" Inuyasha, are you alright?"

" I'm burning up! I'm transforming. Its my human night."

She felt him get up out of his sleeping bag and walk over to the window, " I'm going out for some air."

" Inuyasha, are you crazy!? You're going to jump out of a two-storey window. Have you forgotten you're a human?"

He stood over her and looked at her. Even in the darkness, Kagome could see his glowing cobalt eyes looking at her; she could feel them piercing her very soul. " I will come with you." She had read his mind. _I wonder what he's up to. I'd think he would be mad with me for sleeping with Naraku_. Suddenly she felt a twinge of nostalgia. _Naraku…_

" Kagome!"

" Huh?"

" You spaced out for a minute there. I asked if you wanna go for a walk instead of just going outside?"

" Are you crazy! Its almost 11! Most places are closed by now. I could get into a lot of trouble!"

" That's why we're not going to get caught."

Kagome looked up at him uncertainly. He held out his hand to help her up and threw her his most innocent look. She looked from his face to his hand, wondering what to do. _What's the living if you never pull down your pants and slide on the ice? We all have to take risks sometime. What the heck…_ She held on to his hand and smiled at him. He pulled her onto his back and quietly they snuck out of the house.

Inuyasha had carried her all the way out to the coast.( Sorry guys, I am a child of water, can't stay away from it.) The view was breath taking. The moonless night created a calming complete darkness that was perfect for Inuyasha. The waves of the Pacific Ocean lapped lazily on the sandy beach quenching its un bearable thirst.. She smiled dreamily as Inuyasha sat down on the sand. His raven black hair shrouded his eyes and hid his emotion from view. He seemed deep in thought so Kagome sat quietly beside him. However, all this silence was not good for her, her mind kept wandering back to one thing… Naraku_. I really wonder how he's doing. I have to go back. Just to see him one last time. Even if it's to say goodbye. Inuyasha is right, there is no way I can go around cavorting with a demon like him. He has nothing to promise me. What are you talking about Kagome?_ Her second inside voice countered. _The man practically offered you the world and you're willing to give him up for this dog? You can't forget those few days you spent with him and how you felt can you? Just admit it. You love Naraku. But Inuyasha has always been there for me, even when he pretends not to be. And I love him. He's always gonna be my first love. Yeah, but what has he offered you? Nothing. He isn't worth your time_. Kagome screwed her face at what the voice in her head was telling her. _You're crazy! _Her other voice laughed cruelly_, No, you're the one arguing with yourself._

" I really appreciate you coming out her with me."

" Huh? Oh right. I don't mind. Couldn't let you come out here alone."

" You need more protection than I do."

" I never said I would protect you. I just knew you'd want my company."

Inuyasha lifted his head but still didn't turn to her. She could see, from the corner of her eye, him watching lazy night clouds drift past them. He suddenly lay back on the sand. " All cards on the table Kagome. Tell me what you really think of me."

Kagome laid back on the sand too, not caring that she would pay for it later when she had to wash out all the sand. " You are a pig headed moron. You don't know when to give in and be honest with you're feelings."

" No Kagome, tell me what you really think of me."

" Inuyasha, that _is_ what I really think of you."

" Really? You don't think I'm sweet and adorable?"

Kagome spluttered out a long laughter. She snorted in an attempt to keep it in.

" Inuyasha, the only thing sweet about you is…" She paused thoughtfully. " Then again, there really isn't anything sweet about you. I can't lie."

" Then why is it your attracted to me?" His voice was cool, calm and husky.

" I don't know. You treat me like shit. You belittle me and comparing me to that walking craft project Kikyo."

" Walking craft project?"

" She's made from clay! What good can she do?"

Inuyasha fell silent for a minute. She knew she had crossed the line. Even she was feeling a bit bad, she was still her reincarnate. " I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." No reply. Kagome sat up and look down at him. His eyes were staring right past her. His face was impassive. She couldn't read his emotions.

" Inuyasha…?" He blinked twice and sat up. Kagome absently began dusting the sand out of his inky black hair. " I'm sorry I said that about her. I guess I'm a bit jealous."

" Of what?" His voice was serene. His eyes were placid.

" You and Kikyo."

" I know I run off to her sometimes but she will never be mine again. She is dead. I have you."

" I will not be your consolation prize Inuyasha!"

He smiled intoxicatingly and placed a soft hand on her cheek. It was warm and toasty from the eminent anger boiling within her. She shrugged it off. " Do not try to placate me!"

" What you need to do is shut up." Inuyasha watched her face go sour with pure shock before he conquered her lips with his own. She was stunned that she pushed him off.

" You cannot belittle me and then expect me to give in willingly!"

" What have I said Kagome?"

" You told me to shut up!"

He kissed her once more but this time he led her firmly in place. He waited until she was finish struggling before her let her go.

" You seem to enjoy struggling against me. You love to keep me at bay don't you?" He kissed her again.

Kagome hated her body. _I loathe you. You're giving in to him! _Her conscience spoke in a mean voice. But it was true; he body was betraying her mind. He head told her to push him away and slap him but yet still, her fingers were twined in the tresses of his mane. He touched her back ever so softly. Her thin nightgown gave her no aid in her mental battle. He gently laid her back down on the sand. She arched against him as his searing tongue tore through the un chartered crevices that was her mouth. She heard a soft moan. _Oh my God, was that me? _Inuyasha moved his head and ended the savage attack on her lips. He kissed her neck softly and languorously. There was no need to rush; he literally had the whole night. Kagome held on to his head and pulled on his hair,

" No, Inuyasha…Please …stop."

He ran his tongue on the outer shell of her ear. " My dear, you tell me one thing but act another." He pulled her ear lobe into his mouth and nibbled playfully, " Now do you really want me to stop?"

" No…."

" I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

" INUYASHA YOU OVER BEARING POMPOUS ASS! PLEASE DON'T STOP!"

Inuyasha smiled satisfied with himself. _Who the hell just shouted that? Certainly not me. You idiot! You just gave him the upper hand! _Inuyasha trailed wet kisses from her hear to her chest. He breaths were ragged and shallow and he watched her breast swell with each breath he took.

" Take me Inuyasha."

" Not just yet."

He slipped the straps of her nightgown off, exposing her creamy twin mounds to his eyes. He drank them in the mythically. Sweet nectar from the gods. Dipping his head, he took the peak of one of the mounds in his mouth. He felt her writhe beneath him. She began to moan hoarsely. _Not just yet, Kagome. Don't you dare climax without me taking you. _ Her moans didn't escalade. He pulled on her other nipple, twisting and turning it to amplify the pleasure she was receiving. She raked her nails through his hair. He slowly shimmied the gown down to he waist to give him more access.

" Take it off Inuyasha."

He ignored her harangued plea. Using his tongue, he began a wet trail down the center of her breast to her belly button, dipping his tongue inside and flickering it, just to tease her. Every time he created the wet trail, he would blow on it to instantly cool it. The contrast between the heat of his tongue and the cool of his breath made Kagome shudder in pleasure. Soon, he lifted her hips and pulled the gown off. He sat up and stared her in the eyes. He chocolate brown eyes went askew as he admired her body.

" Are you ashamed of your body?"

"N..no."

" Then why do you look away from me?"

Kagome twisted her head to him.

" Will you get on with it?!"

" You cannot rush perfection."

He straddled her and looked deep into her eyes, " Eagar aren't we?"

" Please stop taunting me like this." She brazenly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her lips. Entrapping him in a vice grip, she smiled inwardly as his hands trailed to where her legs met, her pleasure flower. She hissed out a slow yes. And gasped as he began to stroke her through her underwear. He kissed her soundly as he continued playing with the outer rim of her love nest.

" Inu… Inu…Yasha…"

Pushing her underwear aside he touched her raw skin there. The petals that cradled her button were slick and wet. Stroking the silky button a bit longer, he felt when Kagome began to quiver beneath him. Taking that at a precursor of what she was about to experience, he plunged a finger inside her. She moaned loudly. He pulled his hand back and placed another finger within her,

" Oh God. Please just take me now! I want you. Please don't do this to me!"

Inuyasha expertly thrust his two fingers inside her canal. His hand soon became glistening from the honey that flowed fervently from her. He knew she had reached a quiet release. Not to be out done, Inuyasha sat up. Kagome's eyes were closed and her thick eyelashes formed crescents on her rosy cheeks. Her breaths were frivolous. He hadn't noticed that he too was sharing he ecstasy. Even in the chill of the night, he had beads of sweat on his forehead. He took off his robe and his shirt. Kagome reached up and rubbed his chiseled chest. His heart was pounded hard in his chest. _He's nervous! What a way to keep his cool when inside he is as fragile as…. as…. glass_. Kagome's mind began to drift again as Inuyasha took her hand and sucked precariously on each one of her digits. Kissing her palms and knuckles he lowered his mouth to hers again. He kissed her wholly and never left anywhere neglected. He kissed the little depression at the base of her throat that made her laugh. All this time, she could feel his growing member against her skin. He was just as aroused as she was. She reached down and tugged on his pants.

" Take em' off."

" Is that anyway for a lady to talk?"

" Inuyasha! Don't irritate me!"

" Ok, ok. But let me help you first."

Lower his head to her thighs, he hissed the sensitive skin on the inside of her thighs, each time moving higher and higher. He moved up until he reached where her legs conjoined. He gripped her panties with his teeth and pulled. After a minuscule struggle he had completely pulled them down to her ankles where she then kicked them off. Testing her, he plunged his finger into her and smiled when he heard her moan his name. Slipping off his own pants, he kneeled naked before her. Kagome had never seen Inuyasha naked, well, not in real life. She always had one set vision for what his muscular, tanned toned body would look like, but this was much better.

" Have you nothing to say, Kagome?"

She shook her head slowly. His member extended from his body to hover at an angle in the air. It was thick, long and riddled with veins. Using his knees, he pried her legs open more and nestled himself between them. Kagome held on to his shoulders to brace herself as he slowly touched her entrance. She squeezed her eyes shut waiting on the pain,

" It will not hurt this time Kagome. You will like it better."

She opened her eyes and for a moment, they were locked in each other's gaze. An intoxicating look that held them both under a spell until Inuyasha made his way in her. Her canal was tight, it held on to him like a vice grip. Too good to disrupt but Inuyasha couldn't help himself. Her warmth seemed to flow through him; right to his very core. He began slow laborious thrust in her, trying to contain himself. It had been a while since he had had a woman and after the wait he had endured for Kagome, he meant to enjoy it. He concentrated hard but the pleasure obscured his will power. The waves lapped lazily at the shore as they worked harmoniously. Just like they were. Kagome had arched her hips up to meet his thrust. She moaned in a beautiful voice that was more captivating than any siren of the sea. Loosing all grip of self-control, Inuyasha pulled himself out to where he almost came out completely, and then which much force, rammed himself into her. Her reached a spot previously dormant. This was a new level of pleasure for Kagome. She gasped loudly,

" OH GOD! INUYASHA! OHHHHH YESSSSSS! DON'T STOP!"

Inuyasha watched her thrash her head wildly about on the sand trying to comprehend the pleasure she was feeling. Inuyasha looked down and saw her face go pale, and then in out sudden out burst she became pliant beneath him. Inuyasha felt a numbness grow in him, he almost forgot that he was in his human form and could not carry on as long as he normally could. The numbness became a tingling that spread through his entire body until…. In one huge exhale, he reached his climax where he collapsed on top of Kagome whispering her name in a exhausting tone.

**A/N: I really didn't expect this chapter to be so long but once I started Inuyasha and Kagome's little love thingy, I couldn't stop. Had to finish it in the chapter. I tried with this love scene. I hope it was better than Naraku's own because, I feel it for Inuyasha. But…its up to you as my reader to tell me what you think so….. review me. And be honest!** _Love Jynxie xoxoxo_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12-One day to Disaster**

Kagome had fallen asleep in the sand. Her rosy lips were pursed in a content smile as Inuyasha lay atop her. He had more than once worried about his weight on her but whenever he tried to move, she would shift. After thinking and watching her sleep for nearly an hour, Inuyasha managed to get off her, get her dressed back in her nightgown and carry her back to her home. The gray haze that marked the dawn was beginning to show and he knew she had school in the morning. As he carried her, he questioned himself about their prior conversation. He made an oath; he would start paying her more attention. He was going to appreciate her more.

Kagome opened her eyes. She didn't hear sea gulls or waves or even felt the sun beating down on her; instead, she was completely surrounded by pink. She was in her room. She sat up and licked her lips—salt. _It wasn't a dream. It was real. We really did have sex on the beach last night! Oh my gosh!!! I did it with him._ She looked over the edge of her bed at the crumpled up sleeping bag on the floor. He was already up. Rubbing her eyes, She bounced out of bed and went to the bathroom. She tided herself for school and went down to the kitchen for breakfast. As she entered the room, she saw he mother art the sink and Inuyasha and her Grandpa at the table sipping from a mug each. Her grandpa smiled when he saw her walk in,

" Why you look vibrant today. How did you sleep?"

" Surprisingly relaxed."

She peered at Inuyasha who she swore smiled before he sipped at his mug. She sat down at the head of the table neither close to Inuyasha or her granddad. Her mother placed a plate of Fried eggs, toast and hash browns in front of her,

" What would you like to drink Kagome?

" Umm, some tea would be fine, thanks mom."

Her mother began to turn but stopped short. She suddenly placed a hand in her daughter's hair,

" Is this…sand?" She shelled off a few grins of the sand an examined them in her hand. Inuyasha sputtered into his mug and looked over the rim, incase she needed help formulating a lie. She smiled up sweetly at her mother,

" Umm, I took Inuyasha to the park for ice cream yesterday. I guess sand from the swing pit musta gotten in ma hair."

Her mother let the few grains fall before dusting the rest out of her hair.

" Wash your hair properly next time." She smiled and walked off to the sink again. Kagome looked to Inuyasha who gave her a satisfied smile and went back to his mug. He hadn't said a word to her since morning but strangely she found that ok. Inuyasha put down his mug.

" What is this?"

" Finest coffee, straight from Columbia."

Grandpa smiled at this as if he made it himself. But Kagome knew it was because he was happy that he actually knew something for once.

" Columbia, is that a town in Japan?"

Kagome stepped up to the plate,

" Nope, it's a country on the other side of the world. Its in South America."

Inuyasha smiled like her understood but everyone knew he hadn't. Kagome's mom turned with the coffee pot.

" Would you like some more?" Inuyasha offered his mug up as she refilled it. He immediately began drinking. " Umm, Inuyasha, don't you think you should add sugar and cream?"

He looked at Mrs. Higurashi like if she were an angel. " Stuff's supposed to go in it? It tastes good to me anyways."

Kagome scrunched her nose. " You drank it black? Eww!"

"Kagome," Her mother turned to her. " You're going to be late."

With that, she popped the eggs and hash browns into her mouth, grabbed her book bag, she muttered unintelligible what was supposed to be goodbye and fled outside.

As soon as Kagome was gone, her mother had retired to the sitting room, the old man tapped Inuyasha under the table. Inuyasha looked up, he was grinning from ear to ear.

" What is happening between you and Kagome?"

" Excuse me?" Inuyasha was shocked. He had no idea where that question had come from. " Your going senile old man."

He put down the now empty mug on the table and looked at the old man with serious intent.

" I saw the smile you two exchanged! I used to give it to my wife all the time. You two involved?"

" NO! It's nothing like that. Don't say that let Kagome hear, I'd like to reach my era in one piece."

With that he left the table and went outside.

Inuyasha walked to the bone eater's well inside the shed. He had to make sure things weren't falling apart without him on the other side. He carefully lifted one of the planks with ease and lowered himself into the well. Taking one leap, he felt a floating sensation as he crossed over.

Miroku walked on ahead as Kirara hung low ahead with Sango and Shippo astride her. They weren't walking anywhere in general, just trying to find Inuyasha.

" And you say he told you nothing of his whereabouts?"

" No, but he obviously went for Kagome."

" So long?"

" I dunno."

They continued walking in silence. As they came to a fork in their path, they saw Inuyasha running up to them. Everyone smiled, even Shippo.

" Where have you been?!" Sango jumped off Kirara and went to inspect him.

" I was in Kagome's time. I figured that it was the only was to keep her and Naraku apart."

" That's pretty smart for you." Shippo was still on Kirara, but his words were laced with humor. Inuyasha growled at him, he yelped and hid behind Kirara's ear. Inuyasha turned back to his to human companions.

" Has anything happened since I left?' Sango looked slightly flushed. Miroku noticed and answered, " Not really. Naraku came looking for you, we had a little square off but he left. He seemed really out of it."

" Well, I really just wanted to check up, let ya'll know what's the situation." He scratched his head nervously. He slowly took a step back,

" Stop right there Mister!" Shippo called out to him. " I know that look. What have you done to Kagome? You've hurt her feelings again you idiot!"

" Shut up mini! She's at school! I'm only here because she's not at home."

They went to lady Kaeda's home and helped out the village. Inuyasha, when the sun began to sink, left the feudal era for Kagome's time.

Naraku sat on a large cliff. He was staring into space. He had looked for two days for Kagome but she was nowhere to be found. He could only guessed that Inuyasha had taken her back. He breathed in heavily.

" No use me moping over her. She'd gone out of my life and I have duties to perform." He stood up and turned to see Sesshomaru looked eagerly at him.

" Where is the girl?"

" If I knew, I wouldn't be here alone now would I?"

" You sure have a lot of talk for someone so unprepared to fight."

" I am not going to fight you Sesshomaru. I haven't the time."

" Then hand over the girl."

" Well I don't have her and if your brotherly bond was so strong, how comes you don't know that your little brother has her?" He began to walk past him," And when since did you care? After all, she's just a mere mortal." He walked. It burned Naraku to say that. It was a lie. She was more than just human. She was much more.

" Kagome." She looked in the direction of her name. It sounded like it came from the bushes. She slowly walked over until a hand grabbed her in. " Shhh! Don't scream." She looked up to see Inuyasha holding her carefully. She pried his hand off her mouth and looked up at him,

" Why are you hiding in the bushes?" He was in normal jeans and a gray shirt. Atop his head he wore a gray bandana. He shrugged to her question. Then pulled her out of the bushes to the other side away from her school. He looked down at her. _OK, he's acting really strange and its freaking me out! What is he going to do?_ Inuyasha scratched his head nervously.

" I don't know how to say or do stuff like this so…"

" Out with it Inuyasha!"

" I'd like to carry you out, like on a real date."

Kagome just looked at him long and hard for a second before she reached up to his forehead.

" Are you feeling ok?"

Inuyasha's face went dull for a moment. He had been thinking about this for the whole day and it had taken him a lot of courage to ask her and this was what he got?

" Yes, I'm ok! No will you go with me or not."

" Sure, where?"

" Well your friends told me about something called a movie. I guess we can go there."

" The movies? Wait a minute, my friends?"

" Yeah, they saw me when I came here, practically attacked me about me treating you bad. Then I asked them how I could treat you better, and the suggested that."

" So is that the only reason you asked me?"

She folded her arms defiantly.

" No. I wanted to ask before." There was a silence as Kagome thought about it. She knew what her answer was but she just wanted to make Inuyasha wait. She smiled at him,

" Sure." He smiled and grabbed her hands. She looked up at him. " But that still doesn't really explain why you were hiding in the bushes."

" Eh, I got used to it." She smiled as he grabbed her and ran off.

It was after 10 when Inuyasha returned with Kagome. He had taken her to see a dumb chick flick that both of them 'didn't watch' and then she had brought him to a ramen restaurant. She smiled and laughed the whole night. Exactly what Inuyasha liked to hear. When they had prepared themselves for bed, they said their farewells to the family and went to sleep. About 12 midnight, Kagome got up. She just had a dream about Naraku. In her dream, they were married and she was giving birth to their first child. He had offered her an expensive diamond on her maternal bed as a gift of his undying love. As she screamed in pain, he screamed over her that he loved her. She woke up just as the baby had made its entrance into the world. She sat up in a clod sweat in her bed. The dream was so vivid…so …real. She threw off the covers and whipped her face. She had to admit that she enjoyed these few days with Inuyasha and she had come to the realization that she loved him, but what about Naraku, she had claimed she loved him too. She tiptoed over Inuyasha to her door. After making it downstairs with her grandpa's pry bar, she made a mad dash to the well. She had to see him again.

Naraku walked into the old mansion that stood alone on a foreboding hill. Hakidoshi, Kanna and Kagura all looked at him as he blew past them. Kagura followed behind him,

" What is wrong with you Naraku?"

He tore off his shirt and flung it aside. The Spider shaped scar on his back was blazing with hot white fury.

" Leave me be you deceitful bitch."

" Are you hurt? I am the only one who can help you."

" I will do well without you, now depart."

He sat down in the middle of the room and looked around waited for the pain to pass. This was the second time the scar had hurt him like this and he couldn't remember the reason in the first place. He breathed out as the pain dulled. Suddenly something caught his attention. It was a…. a…. feeling. Kagome! He jumped up and without his shirt, he ran into the cold night.

Kagome climbed out of the well and looked around. The same exact thing she had done when this adventure started around 2 weeks ago. She had no idea why she had come, it was night and she certainly could find her way around these parts. She walked a bit into the woods and stopped. She looked back to see if she could still see the well. She couldn't. She took another step forward and disappeared into a pool of darkness. She had stupidly fallen into a ditch.

Naraku spotted Kagome lying in a small ditch. Her face was calm and serene like she was at peace. He body was lying in a distressed position and through al the dirt of falling, she still looked angelic in her pink nightgown, well except for the pry bar she had clutched in her hand. He carefully slid down beside her and touched her gently,

" Kagome?" No response. " Kagome?" He spoke a little clearer now, from getting over the shock of seeing her again. This time she mumbled and then slowly opened her eyes. Their gazes held as they stared into each other's eyes. Suddenly she flung her arms around him ad began to cry into his naked shoulders.

" I'm so sorry! I can't help it! I thought I would never see you again!"

Taken aback by her brashness, Naraku slowly enveloped her in his arms.

" Shhh, don't say such rubbish. And stop crying. How did you get here?"

She swallowed a bit before replying, " I snuck to the well while Inuyasha slept. I had to come with a pry bar because he had shut off the well."

He looked at the grime, which covered her fingernails, obviously from scratching and prying at wood. He lifted her hands to his lips and placed a tender kiss on it.

" How long will you stay?"

She pulled her hands away quickly, dropping the bar, " Naraku, I can't. I… its hard to explain."

" You love him don't you?"

" Damn! Am I that predictable?!"

He laughed. It was the first in awhile he had laughed. " Its not that you're predictable. Its just that I was aware of you having some sort of feelings for him from before."

" But I told you I love you."

" And I know you do. Which is why you need to stay with me. I can't function with out you Kagome. Stay with me for all time. I will reward you with the riches of life and immortality itself. All if you just stay." Her dream snuck its way back into her mind. He stood in front of her waiting for an answer. Her brown eyes began to pool with water,

" I love you. I honestly do but—"

" You keep telling me you love me, why can't you show it?"

She continued as if he hadn't spoken, " I don't belong here. This is not my era." Tears spilled over onto her cheeks. Her body wracked with shivers and her voice trembled, " I'm sorry Naraku. I just can't."

He stepped back from her. He looked like he was about to leave. " You can't live with me but you can live with that wretched half demon Inuyasha?!"

" I said no such thing! I can't stay with him either, but at least he can come to my era. And don't you dare play the victim! You were saying the same thing to me last week! You told me that me staying here with you was not feasible, now you are bent on me staying?!"

" THAT WAS—" He lowered his voice, " That was before I realized what it was like to have and lose you."

" Stop being selfish! Think of my life and me! I… I just can't." Her voice was sotto. Naraku looked at her hurtfully. He turned and began to walk away. With his back turned to her, he spoke,

" I loved you. I proposed to you and offered you the world. There is nothing more I can do."

Kagome ran to him. He was about 3 feet in front of him but she ran and flung herself at him. Warm salty tears ran down her face to his spider scar,

" Love me Naraku! Please do!"

" I cannot be your just-in-case guy. It's either him or me." She made no reply so he just stood there while she cried on his shoulders. After a while he turned to face her. He planted a small kiss on her swollen salty lips. He could love her, he did love her and even if it was for one night, he would love her.

**A/N: Ummm, You guys!!! I had my literature exam today and can you believe I forgot the whole of Shakespeare's work? I am so pissed! I studied so hard… well tried to. Anyways, this chapter was very interesting to write. Everything just came flooding to my head at once and my fingers couldn't keep with my brain but I got to you so I command you… ENJOY!!!!!! **Love Jynxie xoxoxox


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13- Deja vu**

Kagome needed to a decision and she needed to do it now. She lay back onto the enormous bed at Naraku's castle. One again, they had made love. He had once again proposed to her and instead of answering, she turned her back to him. The oil lamp cast ominous shadows on the walls and the dead silence amplified Naraku's deep breathing.

" What happen Kagome?"

" What do you mean?" She still had her back turned to him.

" You were so happy with me a few days ago. You say you love me but I don't feel it anymore. "

Kagome turned to face him and sat up. " You mean you don't love me anymore?'

" No, I mean you don't love me anymore." Kagome went silent. She needed to think, without any pressure. Naraku continued. " Maybe you were never in love with me. It was just the role of the damsel in distress to fall in love with her captor or savior. Whichever one I was to you."

Hurt, Kagome got up out of the bed. She reached for her clothes and put them on,

" I never hated you. It was easy for me to fall in love with you. I never knew you but I always felt it for you." She eased herself into her shoes. " Maybe you're right. I never loved you at all." She stood up and grabbed the prybar she carried with her.

" Kagome…" Naraku called after her.

" I'm going home. I'm sorry if we didn't share the same feelings. Maybe it just wasn't there."

She walked out of the room, then turned back. " Carry me back to the well please."

Naraku sighed at what he had done. He got up out of the bed and followed Kagome to the door. He had brought this upon himself.

Inuyasha stood by the doorway to the well. He had seen when she had gotten up. He knew that she had gone to the feudal era and while he was upset, he said nothing. Instead, he would wait for her. About a good hour had passed before Inuyasha changed his game plan. He turned back to the house. He'd make her tell him on his own accord. It would test her.

Kagome turned to face Naraku. Her back was to the well and she braced herself against the wooden shaft. Naraku stood in front of her with the baboon cloak on. His face was shrouded in the shadows but Kagome could guess his emotion. She walked over to him,

" Goodbye Naraku. You will be seeing me soon because unlike you, I wont give up on us." She lifted the baboon cloak and kissed him softly on the cheek. Naraku aid nothing nor made any attempt to stop her. Without looking back she jumped into the well.

When she emerged on the other side, it was dark and the air was still. A foreboding feeling hung over her. She replaced the planks over the well and nailed them back in place. Dropping the pry bar back in her grandpa's shed she hurried to her room and to her bed. Inuyasha looked like he had shifted in his sleep but he was still asleep. Relieved, she went to sleep, glad that it was Saturday tomorrow.

Kagome woke up groggily. Someone was shaking her.

" Sit boy…." A loud thud caused her to jump from her sleep. Inuyasha laid face down flat on the floor. With a sorry look on her face, she jumped down to help him. " Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! I swear it was an accident!"

" Is that what you dream about? Hurting me?!"

" No! I really don't know why I did it!"

Inuyasha sat up and rubbed his forehead. " This is the thanks I get for doing a kind deed! Your mom says she's going hiking and asks if you want to come."

" Nah, I get enough of the woods with your era. You going with her?"

" If you're not going, then neither am I. I have to protect you."

" Protect me? From what?"

" You. Do you think you can go back to the feudal era?"

She looked down on the floor, " No."

Inuyasha hoped she would have used that opportunity to tell him about last night. She didn't. Her face suddenly lit up. " I want to show you this place ma and my friends discovered last summer, its really cool and you'll love it!"

Smiling despite himself, he stood up and watched her run to the bathroom. He couldn't help himself. He went to tell her mother that they would not be joining them hiking and watched them leave. He thought it was weird that hr mother wanted to go hiking and that she didn't wait for her daughter to come down but he dropped the topic. After Kagome had come out of the shower, they went downstairs and to the kitchen. Inuyasha sat down and watched her,

" Honey I'm hungry."

Honey? Who does he think I am? He really thinks I am going to cook for him? Does he know that I can't cook? " And here I thought you were going to cook for me! Well, I'm sure there is some ramen in the cupboards."

" Yeah. You make ramen good."

" It's well."

" Huh?"

" You said I make ramen good when it should be I make ramen well."

" Are you serious? I'm hungry Kagome!"

She moved to the cupboards, " Usually I'm the one complaining about food. This is a first for you."

She found a packet of ramen and put it on the fire to cook. Sitting at the table with Inuyasha she looked at him, " Did you call me honey?"

" And what if I did?"

" Am I your honey?"

" What do you mean? I heard your mother call you honey so I thought it was your nick name."

He honestly looked clueless. Kagome felt like she had been hit with a ton of bricks. Smiling at him she explained,

" Honey is a term of endearment. Meaning you care deeply for the person."

" Well then honey, do you care deeply for me?"

He still called me honey even thought he knows what it means! Yaay! He does care!

" Depends on how deep you care for me."

" Deep enough."

" Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!"

" Exactly what I said!" He laughed jubilantly.

Kagome steamed. It was times like this she loved him. He made her laugh at herself.

" Don't call me honey if you don't mean it."

" But I do. Honey."

A twinge of guilt struck her. If he had become so open with her, she could at least be honest with him.

" Inuyasha. There's something you should know."

Inuyasha knitted his eyebrows. _It's about time she told me. I can't believe she kept it from me so long. She should have told me before she went and after she came back! _ He cleared his throat and tried to sound as clueless as possible.

" What is it Kagome?"

She stared down onto the table guiltily. She also began to run her hand through her sooty hair—a sure sign of nervousness.

" I went back to he feudal era."

Inuyasha feigned surprise. " What! When?!" He actually stood up and slammed his fists on the table. Kagome slinked back.

" Last night when you were sleeping. I used grandpa's crowbar and opened the planks. When I was done, I nailed it back."

" But why? What did you go for? Don't you love me, or did you go back to the one you claim to love."

" I went to end it! I swear! I told him that I didn't love him any more and that I love you. I ended it for you." Her eyes began swimming with tears.

" Aw, come on Kag. Don't cry please! I believe you!" He jumped on the table and crouched over her. He tilted her head and kissed her softly. " And for the record, I knew that you went. I was just waiting on you to tell me."

" Really?"

" Yes, really. " he confirmed. " Now please stop crying."

Kagome's face changed expressions.

" You pig! You knew and didn't tell me? I felt bad when you already knew!" a sudden realization followed. She had left out that she had slept with Naraku. " Did you follow me?"

" No. But when you came back, you stunk of Naraku."

She exhaled loudly.

" I slept with him. It was nothing. Like a good bye thing."

" Wow, that's how you value yourself. You sold yourself short Kag."

" Who are you to talk?" She got up and ran out of the room.

" Wait, what about your ramen?" Sighing, Inuyasha turned to the stove and looked at it. It was one of the weirdest contraptions he had encountered in this era. A box that stores fire and releases it when you want. It had to be some sort of sorcery. Not knowing what to do, he blew hard at the fire. It moved but didn't die. He took some water from the sink and poured it on the fire. It died. Feeling good for his accomplishment, he went to look for Kagome.

Kagome ran. She had no idea where to but she ran. She had ran from Inuyasha, ran to the well, pried it open and ran away from the well into the feudal era. She was running blind. She even swore she ran past Kaede's village and didn't stop. She really couldn't believe that Inuyasha had known about her excursions and had waited on her to tell him while the guilt ate away at her! Ok, maybe running away from him was stupid. After all, he didn't seem upset about it. But he was testing her, and that's not cool! She slowed to a jog, then finally to a stop. She bent over and placed her hands on her knees. She struggled for breath before she collapsed on her butt. She lay back on the dirt path in the middle of the forest. Now she had to wait on someone to find her because, she was hopelessly lost.

Kagome lay there for about 20 minutes before a uniquely familiar voice called her.

" Kagome?"

She rose up to look into amber eyes and long silver hair. However, it wasn't Inuyasha, it was his older brother Sesshomaru. She scrambled up and looked at him. He stood with the same nonchalant impassive expression he always had.

" Hi Sesshomaru. Could you help me out?"

He began to walk past her. Kagome trailed behind him. " Wait! I'm lost!"

" I am well aware of that. However, you are not my concern you filthy human."

" Could you put aside your hatred for humans for a second! Would you leave Rin lost in the forest?"

" You aren't Rin."

" That's… That is true but I am human like she is."

Sesshomaru stop short, causing Kagome to stumble into him.

" Where are you going?"

" I don't know."

" Which one of them are you looking for, the filthy half demon Inuyasha or The other filthy half demon Naraku. You seem to have a thing for half demons."

_Half demon? Naraku is half demon? He never told me that!_ " How do you know about me and Naraku?"

" It also seems Half demons can't keep their mouths shut." He began walking again. Kagome jogged to catch up with him.

" Will you please just help me?"

Sesshomaru looked at her for a while then quietly muttered, " Come with me."

Kagome sighed in relief. She didn't know why but she trusted him enough to carry her to safety.

They had been walking for more than an hour by Kagome's calculations and they walked in silence. He never said anything to her and she was afraid to say anything to him. He led them to a clearing with grassy lands and a looming tree in the middle of the clearing. Sesshomaru stepped into the clearing,

" Come out." Kagome could swear he was going mad. There was no one there, just the tree. She was about to go up to ask him is her was alright when she saw a glow diffuse from the tree and then just like that, Naraku fabricated in the tree. Kagome's breath stop short. They had left on bad terms the last time they had spoken and she hadn't a clue what was going to happen. Naraku walked up to Sesshomaru. He ignored her.

" What is it Sesshomaru?"

" Do you still want the girl?" Naraku looked at Kagome briefly. His eyes were dull and listless. Her heart dropped. He was going to say no, that he didn't want her.

" What do you want?" Kagome looked up at him, he still wasn't looking at her. A small ray of hope pierced her, would he barter for her?

" Inuyasha's Tetsigua. "

Naraku growled. " Fine. Give her here."

Sesshomaru stepped back and gave Kagome room to walk. She timidly walked over to Naraku and looked down in the grass, away from his eyes.

" I want it in three days. If not, I will reveal her location to Inuyasha, you know her will come looking for her." Said Sesshomaru sullenly.

" Three days." Naraku confirmed. Sesshomaru turned and quietly disappeared into the woods. Kagome, without looking up at him, spoke timidly,

" If you want to—"

" Don't talk Kagome." She shut up. He held on to her closely as his barrier began forming around her. Something had changed. His touch was cold. It was going to be a long ride.

**A/N: On a dull note. Sorry for the absence of a cliffhanger. But I bet I'm scaring you. No need to fear. She's not going to go with Inuyasha. In my summary, I clearly stated that is was Naraku and Kagome and I aim to please. Just bear with me. **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14- Think twice

(I'm so sorry about the last two chapters! The words were all bunged up because I forgot to double space between the paragraphs. Hope you didn't have too much trouble reading it and I wont make it happen again!)

Naraku set them down somewhere familiar to her. It was the old shrine where they had stayed together. She gasped loudly. Naraku completely ignored her and walked away from her.

" Where are you going?"

" Aren't you hungry?" He asked uninterestingly.

Kagome touched her stomach. She hadn't eaten since the previous night, since she ran out on Inuyasha and the ramen. _The ramen! I hope he was smart enough to turn off the stove_. She groaned inwardly.

" Yes I am. Thank you." She added politely noting his disinterest. He disappeared for a minute before returning.

" Why were you with Sesshomaru. Why are you in this era and where is Inuyasha?" So many questions. She had no idea what to say, the truth or what. She couldn't tell him the truth, it sounded stupid. A half-truth would have to suffice.

" I ran away from Inuyasha and got lost in the forest. Sesshomaru found me and I ask him to help me find my way."

" To me?"

" Not really." She replied softly. He sat down on the front porch of the shrine.

" Why were you running from Inuyasha?"

" I don't trust him."

Naraku looked at her suspiciously.

" Where is he now?"

" I don't know. He didn't follow me into the well immediately."

Naraku looked at her coldly. He was still recovering to the mental blow she had given him. He lay back on his elbows. Kagome stepped up to him. " Look, thanks for not refusing me from Sesshomaru today. I want to repay you. I will take the Tetsigua."

" You will do no such thing."

" Huh? But I want to help you. And it will be easy for me to get it."

" I'm not going to give Sesshomaru anything."

" But he—"

" If he tells Inuyasha where you are, that would be good. He will collect you and you can go home in peace."

Damn! That was ice cold. Kagome's cheeks blushed with embarrassment. " You don't want me anymore, Naraku?"

" You don't want me anymore. You made it clear last night and I'm not going to run around trying to hold on to some one who I have no intentions for." Another cold one. " Stop that!!! I do have feelings!"

" Really?" His impassive tone of voice changed with fake surprise. " I thought otherwise."

Kagome steeped closer to him and dropped to her knees. " Why are you saying things like that? I'm really sorry about what I said! If it hurt your feelings, I never intended it to but please stop saying horrible things like that."

Naraku stared at her coldly. He said nothing. There was a gust of wind and Kagura appeared with some food. Some wild game and bread. She sneered at Kagome and then disappeared again. Naraku silently motioned to the basket that had been placed beside him.

" Eat up, you need the strength."

" Talk to me!" She burst into tears but Naraku pain no mind to her. Instead, he rose quietly and walked past her into the woods.

That was really hard for Naraku to do. Right now, the spider shaped scar from Onigumo was burning him with white-hot intensity. His human side of him was telling him to go back and apologize, to make things right. But his demon side was being cold. His back was killing him. He tore off his baboon cloak and sat down in the ground. He squeezed his eyes shut and bore the pain until it gradually faded. He reached around and touched the spot. It felt normal like nothing ever happened. He sighed. He knew that it was reacting to Kagome, but why? When Sesshomaru had offered her, he wanted to say no, but he couldn't. He took her with no idea what he was going to do with her. Why wouldn't she just go away and leave him. Her words were making him a better demon by being cold so why did she come back? He stood and picked up his cloak. He headed for the small rivulet he and Kagome had shared special moments. He wanted to see if he could was off the feeling that was shrouding him. See if he could wash Kagome away.

Inuyasha couldn't pick up her scent. He had been wandering around for a while but he still couldn't pick it up. He was frustrated. _She's such a drama queen! There was no need for her to run off like that. Now she's probably wandering around, or dead!_ Inuyasha kicked a rock before continuing his futile search. He'd find her eventually.

Kagome ate, but tasted nothing. She was heavily regretting what she had said to Naraku the previous night. She wanted to apologize. _I thought you were over him! What is your problem? Can't you just make up your mind? Who's it going to be? _ She told herself to shut up and go with her instincts and right now, her instincts told her that she needed to clear her head. The creek where she and Naraku had spent some time would be the ideal place. It was not far from here and she wouldn't get lost. She stood up and went in the direction of the creek.

Kagome was about to walk boldly down to the creek when she saw someone. She instinctively hid behind a tree and peered out. It was Naraku. He was in the water, which caught him by his waist. His hair was drenched over his shoulders and his back was turned to her. For the first time, she could see the scar on his back well. It was red like it was sore. He looked handsome wading around in the water. She felt like a guilty peeping Tom. She cautiously stepped out from behind the tree.

"What is it Kagome?"

She gasped. Quickly recovering from the initial shock, she quietly responded.

" Your scar. I could make you an ointment to rub on it. To make the soreness go away."

He didn't respond. He turned around in the water. His face was calm and serene. Peaceful. Some how, she felt she had disrupted that peace. She was in trouble now.

" Come her kagome." In a trance-like state, she walked down to the water's edge. The struggling breath of the final rays of sunlight hit the waters and made them glow. She had no idea it had gotten so late. " Is the scar sore?"

" Yes." She stopped at the shore. " Its really red. Don't you feel it?"

" Not anymore, well not since I got into the water."

" But how did it get so sore?"

He walked to the edge of the water. He had on his pants. Coming out of the water, he sat down and motioned for her to sit beside him. She bent down and picked up his cloak before moving over to him and sitting. She handed him the cloak.

" Thanks."

She nodded in approval. The sun began a majestic dip below the horizon as if being chased off by the purple haze in the sky, the precursors of the night.

" You're scar, why is it red?"

" I am not sure. Some times it hurts me depend on what's happening."

He paused thoughtfully. " Like seeing you again after I had tried to forget you."

Her body went stiff. She stared out into the sky and watched night claim the sky.

" Is it a good thing or a bad thing that I am here?"

" Depends on how you look at it." She could feel his eyes piercing her even though she stared in the sky. " I am a strong believer in fate. And if you are here, less than 24 hours after you denounce me, that means that something is fated to happen."

Kagome listened to his reasoning. It made sense but now she was scared. She shivered.

" Are you cold?"

" No." He still took the liberty to put his cloak over her. She looked at him. " Thank you."

" You can't escape your fate." He continued. " You can go off course and deter your fate but it will come back to what it supposed to be sooner or later."

" I think I have to disagree. People make their own futures. Their own fates."

" Then why are you here?" The question caught her off guard.

" Um, ahhh….well. You see-- Um."

" Its ok." Did he just smile? " I understand you're point of view." He stood up quickly. " Will you be staying with me or do you want to go to Inuyasha. I will bring you to him if you want. _No!_ Her head screamed. _Make up an excuse now you ninny. Quick!_

" I promised to make a salve for your scar. And I need time to gather the herbs and make it. I will stay with you." She threw him an angelic smile. He held out his hand to help her up. After she was up, he carefully draped the cloak around her shoulder. They walked close to each other up the hill. They were not touching but there was a connection there.

" Miroku, I'm worried about Kagome and Inuyasha." Shippo whined as the walked. It was late now and they were looking for a suitable place to set up for the night.

" That's a first for you Shippo. Kagome I understand but Inuyasha?"

" Well its only natural. I'm worried about them too." Sango chipped in. Kirara mewed to show her concern too.

" Knowing Inuyasha, he probably is having a ball over in Kagome's era. They should be fine." He hoped his lie worked on them because it was definitely not working on him. It had been a while now and Inuyasha would have come visit to reassure them. He hadn't since the first time. The jewel shards were still missing and Kagome didn't have it. If it weren't for his improving relationship with Sango, he would have gone mad already. Even Shippo was aware of them because Miroku had stopped hiding from him. Since that early morning after his fever when he had roughed her up a bit, she had given him a bit of allowance but still held him off, this was fast becoming interesting. He stopped on a clearing near a cliff. " Here should be ok."

" Great, because I'm exhausted!" Shippo crooned.

" Exhausted from what?" Sango relayed as she set down her mat to sleep on. " You've been riding Kirara all day!"

" My butt hurts!" He whined. Sango laughed as she began to rake through her black hair with her fingers. Simply beautiful. Miroku sat at the base of a tree and watched the scenes unfold before him. He was waiting for Shippo to fall asleep so he could have his woman all to himself.

What seemed like an eternity later, Shippo was asleep and Sango was nodding off. He too was a bit drowsy. He had no idea how drained her was. He stood up and shook off his sleepiness. He walked over to Sango who was just about to fall into a deep sleep.

" Sango, come with me." She mumbled in her sleep as he pulled her up. She walked in her sleep as he pulled her along.

" I'm sleepy let me sleep."

" You don't want to sleep. You want me."

" I'm not that sleepy." Her eyes flew open. She began to laugh as she kissed him. He smiled triumphantly before he returned the kiss. They were leaned up on the tree that Miroku was sitting against earlier. He enjoyed being with Sango and he enjoyed seeing her happy. Since they hadn't been to any villages since the whole fiasco with Inuyasha, Naraku and Kagome had begun, he hadn't flirted with anyone. Therefore, Sango was happy and he was, in turn, happy too. He drew back from her,

" Are you saying you don't want me?"

" Yes Miroku," she replied teasingly. " It is so easy to resist you."

" What could I do to make myself more irresistible?"

" Its not you, its me." She smiled and kissed him again. He ran his hand down her curvy sides. The fabric of the glove that sheathed his wind tunnel slipped smoothly against the fabric of her dress. The beads served to titillate Sango more. She laughed seductively. Miroku bent to kiss the nape of her neck before she pushed him off. " As much as I'd love to, I really am tired Miroku. But I promise I will make it up to you."

" Promise?" Miroku grumbled

" Promise." She confirmed.

" Ok. But you owe me big time."

" You will love my payback." She smiled at him again. Miroku dipped his head and kissed her feverently. Many dirty thoughts began to surface in his mind's eye. Thoughts of running his hands over her creamy softy body. But for now he would just have to wait. He let her go and held on to her hand,

" Come on, get some rest. You're going to need it when I get repaid."

" Huh? What—"

" Shhh. Sleep." He cut her off.

Kagome's mother sighed as she opened the door to the kitchen. It was late but they had gotten back from their hike. Sota was fast asleep on Her father's shoulder and right now, she wanted to sleep too.

" Kagome?!" She yelled out. No reply. She tried again. " Kagome!" Even louder, but still no response. She stopped short. Sticking her nose in the air she inhaled sharply. " Gas!" She ran to the kitchen and smelled the stove. It reeked of gas. " Grandpa! Whatever you do, don't light your pipe!" She turned off the gas and flung open all the windows and the back door. The gas on and Kagome and Inuyasha missing. Something was wrong. She ran out the back door to the shed with the well and peered down. Sure enough the well was open. Something had happened in the warring states era that needed Kagome. She felt a little safe knowing where her daughter was.

Kagome rubbed the green ointment on Naraku's scar. It gave off a subtle odor, somewhere between tangy and sour. She scrunched her nose as she spread it out even.

" It smells funny! I hope the scent doesn't linger."

" I'm sure it will be gone soon." Naraku said. He was sitting on the porch of his castle with his back to her as she applied the medicine. His hair was tossed over his shoulders like when she had seen him in the water.

" How does it feel?" She inquired.

" Tingly and cool. I think its working."

" Good. I was almost afraid I had made the wrong one." She snickered.

" How does the scar look?"

" Cool, like a tattoo."

" Tattoo?" He tested the word on his lips. " What's a tattoo?"

She rubbed in the last of the ointment and shuffled back from him. He turned to her and motioned for her to sit with him. She pulled her legs up to her chin and looked at him. He repeated his question, " What's a tattoo?

" Oh. Its like…" She searched for a simple explanation. " Its like a drawing that is permanent on your skin."

" They can do that?"

" Yeah. I think they inject the ink into your skin."

He nodded in understanding. " But when I asked you how the scar looked, I meant if it's still red."

Kagome blushed a bit. " The redness was fading."

" But its good to know that you like my scar." Her blush deepened to crimson red. Naraku began to laugh. She turned away. " No. Look at me. I'm not laughing at you! " He continued laughing.

" Yes you are!"

" Forgive me, Kagome. I just think it's funny how quickly you became embarrassed because you complimented me."

Kagome looked at him laughing. It was not often he laughed. Smiled--yes. Frown-- quite often, laugh maniacally-- every now and then but not often a real genuine laughter. Her heart glowed with joy. After his laughter died down, his gloomy expression returned. " Now, that you have tended to my scar, do you want me to take you back to your well?"

She wanted to stay a little more. " No. I wish to stay here—with you—a little longer." She smiled bashfully.

" Is that what you really want?"

" If you wish to give me another chance."

He stood up. " Come with me."

She stood up and walked with him. She had no idea where they were going but she followed him.

" Open your eyes." Miroku lifted his eyelids. It was early in the morning and Sango had woken him. She had made him close his eyes and she had led him away from where they had set up for the night. He had complied with her and asked little questions. His eyes took in the sight when he opened them. The fresh crisp air was cool with dew and the trees were wet with it too. Birds sung and fluttered about in the juvenile rays of the sun. A small pool with a waterfall was in front of him. He had guessed the waterfalls because her heard them.

" It is a waterfall pool. But why did you bring me here?" He turned to the direction where she had slipped off to and nearly dropped his jaw at the sight he saw. She was undressing.

" You are always spying on me when I'm bathing so I've decided to give you the opportunity to look with out peeping. Take off your clothes, you're coming in with me."

" You mean you want me to bathe with you?"

" Yes. Don't you want to?"

" Yes!"

" Its my way of repaying you for falling asleep on you last night."

He began to disrobe. " I cannot promise you safety with me in the water naked with you."

" I am kinda counting on it."

Miroku was shocked. It wasn't just an ordinary bath! She wanted him to try something, finally! He looked at her wade into the water. The scar from Kohaku showed slightly as the breeze blew her waist length hair about. He couldn't see her breast or anything but just the curves of her waist and hips, and the silkiness of her skin was enough to drive a man wild. He hurriedly stripped to join her in the water. She squealed in delight as he wrapped his hand around her waist and pressed himself against her from behind. The curve of her butt appealed to him and he felt his liquid desire run to his member. She pulled away from him and turned. Her hair was hiding her pinnacles of her breast, something Miroku wanted to see badly. He walked over to her and swept the hair away, revealing pink shells of her mounds. She blushed and tried to cover herself. He held her hands and shook his head. He bent his head and kissed her chest, at the rise of her breast. She stiffened as he trailed that kiss all the way down to her pink crescendos. She slowly went pliant. He smiled—first obstacle passed. He lifted his head to hers and kissed he lips gently. Letting go of her hands, he enveloped her in his arms and pulled her into his arms. She lifted her hands and wrapped them around his neck. He let his hand slip down to her hips where he settled them there for the time being. He deepened the kiss by darting his tongue into her mouth and explored the cavern that was her mouth. She sighed contently. He drew in her lower lip and nibbled gently on it. She followed suit and pulled his top lip into her mouth and began to nibble to. Something to teach him. He drew back from the kiss and gave her a surprised look. She blushed. He kissed her forehead, then her nose, then her cheek and finally he reached her ears and began nibbling on her lobe. She wriggled for a moment before allowing him to continue. He tugged at it and licked it until it while she moaned softly in his ear. When her ear looked plump and red from his massacre, he trailed down to her neck. Dropping kisses at every millimeter interval, he showered her neck with his kisses. Reaching the base of her throat, her flickered his tongue at the small depression at the base of the throat. She giggled.

All this time, his hand had been wavering below the water's surface around her hips and occasionally lowering to her thighs. He slowly moved them to cup her butt cheeks and press her closer to him. She exhaled into his hair and raked her hands over his shoulders. Miroku stepped back from her and let her go completely. She looked at him puzzled,

" What's the matter? Is that it?" Her voice was airy and lustful.

" No. I just want…"

" Want to what?" Eagerness rang out.

" Look. I need a moment to look." He smiled genuinely. " I have always admired from afar and now is the perfect opportunity to ogle!"

" Pervert!!!" Sango pushed him hard into the water, creating a colossal splash. He resurfaced away from her nearer to the actual falls. He smiled sneaking before disappearing beneath the falls. Frustrated, she submerged herself and swam over to the falls, then carefully, she crossed the falling water into another world.

_**A/N: Well, umm….. I'm having writer's block but don't worry, I'll soon get over it and I'll come back even better than before ( I hope)! And yes, Kagome and Naraku gonna stay together. I promise to deliver. **_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 – The Renewal

" Kirara! Leave me alone!" The tiny fire cat mewed softly and tugged on Shippo's tail. " I promise I will leave soon. I just want to know what's going on! I bathe with Sango and Kagome all the time but they have never let Miroku or Inuyasha bathe with them ever. I want to see what's so different about me bathing with them." The cat pulled on his tail again and he spun around quickly. " Hold on Kirara! I promise we'll leave soon!" He spun back around to see the pool empty. His ears perked up. " Huh? Where'd they go? Something must have happened." He paused. " Or maybe that's what happens when they bathe together. It must be magical. Oh well. They 'll have to come back." He smiled satisfied with his conclusion. " Come on Kirara. We can go back to sleep now."

As Sango crossed the crystal clear water, a sense of fulfillment washed over her. The place in front of her was one of nature's amazing creations. A small cave with a base pool created from the falls.

" Oh my gash Miroku! This place is amazing." It was dimly lit and cold but still amazing. Miroku sat in the base pool water grinning from ear to ear. " Its like our own little get away." He motioned for her to come over to him, and she did, right into his arms. She took his lips into hers. She was tired of the wild goose chase. It was high time for her to make him hers.

Kagome felt as if her knees were turning to rubber. Naraku held on to her hand and pulled her down a narrow path in the opposite direction of the shrine and the small river. She had no idea where they were going. The trees seemed to close in from both sides of the path, making it look darker than it actually was.

" Care to tell me where we're heading?" She asked breathlessly.

" You'll see soon."

They had been walking awhile and Kagome was feeling it. She was growing weary. Just when she was about to give in, Naraku slowed his pace,

" We're here. Just past this tree." He let go off her hand and disappeared behind the tree he had pointed to. Kagome looked at him disappear behind the tree before following. It was just a cliff that was clear of trees and it jutted out over the rest of the forest below. She looked around to be sure she wasn't missing anything.

" What is it? Its just a cliff?"

Naraku turned to her, his even tanned chest shone. He still only wore his pants as she had his cloak. He strode over to her and held on to her. Pulling her closer to him, he whispered,

" Its not the cliff. Its what you can see." Just then, the moon began poking its head over the top of the opposite mountain. Naraku pulled her to the edge of the cliff and they both sat with their feet hanging off the edge. " It makes me feel on top of the world when I come out here to watch the moon rise. Especially a full moon. It makes me feel so…. Virile." Kagome looked over at the full moon rising slowly. It had a golden yellowish hue and it looked exorbitant. It was truly a sight to behold. It was breath taking as it went through its various changes. The higher up it went, the lighter the color became until it was a pearly shade hanging over the mountaintop. Kagome didn't know how long they were there but the event had been so amazing that time had passed without her noticing. They hadn't said a word the whole time but she felt more connected to him.

" It really is beautiful." She whispered almost inaudibly.

" I know. You're the first person I've ever watched the moon rise with. Thank you for sharing the beauty with me."

Kagome nodded and slowly placed her head on his shoulders. He looked down on her head before kissing her forehead gently. "Kagome. I feel vulnerable with you. I feel like I'm willing to do crazy things. I can't explain it but it's like an unknown power of yours."

" Vulnerable? Like how?"

" Exposed and weakened. But in a good way."

" What kind of crazy things you want to with me?" She asked mischievously.

" I feel as if…. I feel like to use the jewel shard for a different purpose than what I had originally wanted it for."

" Well what were you going to do with it?" She lifted her head off his shoulders and stared off into the night. He had never really spoken of the jewel and his use for it before. This was a touchy subject they were approaching and she wanted to be prepared for it.

" I am sure you are well aware of my origins. The whole Onigumo story."

She nodded encouraging him to continue. " Well he was a human that offered himself to demons to create me." He made a dramatic pause. " I'm only half demon. Onigumo will not leave me alone."

" What do you mean he won't leave you?"

" The scar on my back. It's from him and no matter how many times I rejuvenate my body, it always reappears." He looked at her. " How come you're not surprised that I'm half demon?"

" I guessed it a long time ago." She lied. She didn't want him to know that Sesshomaru had put him and Inuyasha in the same category. He would flip.

" So you're after the jewel shard for the same reasons Inuyasha is after it for?"

" Yes." He said, sneering his face at the sound of his archrival's name.

" But with you I think else wise."

" How?"

" I think I should use the jewel shard to become…full human." He said with final resignation. Kagome was stunned. _He's saying the same thing Inuyasha said to Kykio 50 years ago! I must mean a great deal to him!_

" But why? She questioned frantically.

" How else would I get to stay with you?" He turned to her. " With me as a full human, I could marry you and lead a normal life. And using the jewel for good would purify it and it would cease to exist. You would no longer have to hunt down the shards."

" But the shards are the whole reason I'm here!"

" I know. But I have been researching on how to use the powers of the jewels along with you're priestess powers to transverse time. I want to test if I can cross over into you're time."

" You would come to my world for me? And you'd stay and wait on me to get married?"

" Yes I would. Kagome, I truly love you. More than you love Inuyasha. More than he loves you. More than Onigumo loved Kykio. I love you that much." She went silent. He had said he loved her before but it had never affected her like this. A sudden realization hit her. She had never felt this way with Inuyasha. She never felt mushy inside when he told her he loved her. She never cried for his love. A single tear fell down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away. " Please don't cry. It's the last thing I want you to do. Instead I wish you'd tell me if my dream is feasible. Can it work? Can I be with you?"

More tears flowed down her cheeks. She was trying to fight them back but she was loosing. A swell rose in her throat. She couldn't speak. She nodded her head to his question and tried to smile. He laughed at her disposition. Gently, he wiped the tears away from her cheeks. She began laughing with him as she flung her arms around him and hugged him tightly. She gasped for air as she laughed and let the tears fighting at her eyes to fall freely. These were tears of joy.

Inuyasha walked into the campsite. He had caught whiff of Sango and had decided to follow the scent instead of Kagome. Maybe they knew where she was. He stopped short and what saw. Shippo was curled up with Kirara fast asleep but there was no sign of either Sango or Miroku. He walked over to Shippo and gently nudged him with his toe.

" Hey Shippo. Get up."

Shippo groggily complied. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. Opening them he smiled. He jumped on Inuyasha.

" Oh Inuyasha! We thought you weren't coming back! I missed you!"

Inuyasha smiled uncomfortably. " Yeah yeah. Where's Sango?"

" She and Miroku went to bathe early this morning."

" Together?"

" Yeah. Together."

He grinned. " Go back to sleep. I'm coming back.

" Wait! Where's Kagome?"

" Somewhere. I'll tell you later." Not waiting for a response. He fled the scene and went in the direction of the scent of fresh water.

Miroku created one final thrust into Sango as she moaned his name on her fourth and final climax. He felt his second one approaching as she flung her head back in exhaustion. Gripping the rock behind her, he scratched his fingers into the soft moss there. He screwed his face in concentration before he relaxed. He was now complete.

" Sango?" He whispered to her. Her eyes were closed and her breathing deep. Was she asleep? She fluttered her eyes open.

" Miroku." She smiled. " You pervert."

He looked at her confused for a minute before smiling. He had forgotten that she had only been with a man once before and was not experienced in the ways of lovemaking. She was new to this all. He swooped down to kiss her as she wrapped her hands around his naked back. He knew he was in love.

Sango's clothes were strewn over a rock and Miroku's were crumpled on the floor. However, he saw neither of them. He called out to them.

" Hey Miroku! Sango! Time's up. Now come on out." He sat on the top of a rock and waited. Soon he saw Miroku appear from under the falls. " Oh, so that's where you've been hiding? And where is Sango?"

" Just pass her clothes please." He replied slightly annoyed. Inuyasha knew he had just interrupted something. He reached on the rock beside for her clothes but Miroku interrupted him. " Better yet. Go away for a minute so she can get dressed." Inuyasha winked at him before disappearing behind the bushes. When he emerge a couple minutes later, Sago sat on the same rock he did and Miroku stood on the rock beside her, holding her hand. Inuyasha walked cautiously towards them. When he reached them, he smiled sheepishly at Sango.

" Hey Sango."

" Hi Inuyasha." She avoided looking at his eyes. Miroku said nothing.

" What's wrong with you guys? Its not like I don't know what happened! I'm not shocked if that's what you think. I've been expecting it for awhile now, so stop acting all guilty and stuff." Sango looked at him sternly.

" Well, what's wrong? Why do you seem so stressed?"

It was now Inuyasha's time to look solemn. " I can't find Kagome."

" Again?!" Miroku spoke for the first time. " You sure have a way about loosing her." Sango threw him a jaundiced look.

" What happened?"

Inuyasha relayed the whole story of him knowing about her trip to this era and hiding it from her and about her running off. Sango thought for a second.

" Did you ever stop to think that she ran off not because of what you said, but because of who she wants to see?"

It now Inuyasha time to look distraught. He looked from Sango to Miroku, then back to Sango.

" She wouldn't go back to that bastard, Naraku. And we were doing fine together."

" Then why'd she leave?" Miroku retorted. He played aimlessly with his beads around his wind tunnel. Inuyasha walked off a little then turned.

" I'm not going to loose her to that…that… _thing!_" He stormed off but Sango called out to him.

" Inuyasha, if she wants you… she'll come to you."

" And you expect me to wait around till she gets some sense into that thick skull of hers?" He leapt off. Sango looked at Miroku meekly.

" I'm starting to believe that Inuyasha has lost her for good."

" I agree with you. That day when Naraku confronted us, I had never seen him so angry before and although we haven't seen much of Kagome, the behavior Inuyasha has been describing to us sounds like she feels the same way about him too."

" But knowing Inuyasha, he is too stubborn to listen. He's going to have to find out the hard way."

" All we can do is wait and see." Sango nodded in agreement as she hopped off the rock. They needed to get moving.

Kagome held on to the almost complete jewel. She twirled it in her hands and studied it with great interest. It was amazing how something so small did such great damage. She was also fretting about Naraku's plans because quite frankly, she had never seen anyone use the jewel and live happily. The jewel was riddled with pain, hatred and suffering. She just hoped she was enough to purify it.

Naraku sat in the next room with a number of jars, vases and boiling concoctions. He was serious about crossing over to Kagome's time. Never had he felt such utter devotion to anything or anyone and he was going to see this through. Even if she broke his heart, he could not stop loving her. He was doing this for her as well as him.

" Kagome. Come here a minute." He heard the room to the adjoining door slide open, followed by gentle footsteps until she sat down beside him. " In that jar there, can you identify it?" Kagome looked into the jar at the bubbling green liquid. She shook her head slowly. " Not by its scent or evil aura?"

" No. It has none of that. What is it?"

" A miasma. But—" he held up his hand before she could interrupt, " It's kinda different from the other one."

" How so, it doesn't kill?"

" No. Its specifically for demons with sensitive nose."

" So what's it for?"

" Keep Inuyasha at bay. Now call Kagura to go apply it."

Kagome rose and exited the room, leaving Naraku to his mad scientist experiments. She found Kagura lazing by a tree at the side of the shrine.

" Naraku wants you to do something for him." She said firmly. Kagura opened her fan slowly before snapping it shut again. She looked up at Kagome with a stare that sent shivers down her spine.

" So what's the matter with you why you can't do it?"

" I would have if he asked me to. But he asked you to so do it."

" Don't see a point."

" Not my problem. Bring it up to him, not me."

Kagura laughed evilly before she stood up. Facing Kagome, she stood so close to her she could see the depths of her eyes.

" I don't like you. And I'm sure you don't like me. I try to avoid you but right now you're making it hard. So why don't you take you're little miss goody act and go ruffle up with Inuyasha somewhere that's not here. Take the hint and leave." She never faltered her threatening composure but Kagome refused to let her bravado down. Kagura had a few inches over her but she stood her ground.

" Now really, Kagura. Do you think I care less if you like me or not? Wait, don't answer that." She stepped back from her. " You're just an annoying hindrance to Naraku and let me tell you, he does regret the day he created you so, why don't _you_ take a hint and leave." She arched an eyebrow and pursed her lips, adding attitude behind her words. She turned to walk away but stopped short, " And by the way, if you think me coming out here to you was annoying, don't do what Naraku asked and we'll see what's annoying. I suggest you move now." She briskly walked away. Being Naraku's queen did have its perks and one of her favorites was becoming belittling Kagura. She liked Kanna because she barely spoke and Hakudoshi could be tolerated when he wasn't being egotistical but she just didn't like Kagura.

When she re-entered the room where Naraku was, she was fuming. Well, more annoyed than upset. Naraku felt it and looked at her.

" What's the matter? What happened?"

" Kagura was being…" she needed a strong word.

" Insolent?" Naraku offered.

" I was thinking bitchy but she was being insolent too."

Naraku did that evil laugh of his that Kagome found oh so sexy. He stood and walked to a large urn in the corner of the room. Reaching down into the jar, he pulled out a throbbing object.

" You see this, its Kagura's heart. I literally hold her life in my hand. I have been wanting to rid myself of her for some time now but I have been procrastinating somewhat. You, Kagome, can help me get rid of her. If she is ever rude or speaks low to you all you have to do is say so to me and I will destroy her."

Kagome didn't want anyone's blood on her hands but she nodded her head slowly. He smiled and places the throbbing heart back into the urn. Taking his seat beside Kagome again, he whispered to her.

" I think I might have it." The feel of his breath on her neck sent shivers down her spine and made her giggle.

" Have what?" She replied in her giggling fit.

" The way to cross over to your time."

" Really?!"

" I worked on it all night while you slept. I think its ready but I need to test it."

" Lets go!" She began to rise. But he pulled her back down.

" Inuyasha is near here. I do not wish for a confrontation."

" No. I need to tell him that it's done with us."

She stood. " No doubt he's following our scents. Lets go to the well now."

She waited for him to deliberate in his head but eventually he rose. She smiled with the knowledge that he trusted her. She was anxious to get him to her time so she could get back to her normal life with him there. As they walked out the door, she crossed her fingers that Inuyasha would follow them. She needed to end the charade for good.

A/N: Umm, guys. I think it's that time. Time for a big finale… or will it really end??? Just keep reading and don't despair, even if it does end. There will be a sequel…. 


	16. Chapter 16

Inuyasha could smell them now. Neither Kagome's nor Naraku's scent had ever been so strong in the entire search. He kept his hand on the hilt of his sword as he passed the trees in one big green blur. After leaving Sango and Miroku, he had searched bitterly until he found the trail again. The trail it was on however seemed familiar…too familiar. "Why is he carrying her back to the well?" Inuyasha asked himself. He slowed his speed until he reached the clearing that contained the bone eater's well. Screeching to a stop and kicking up dust, Inuyasha saw Kagome standing by the well. She was just standing there. His stomach did a flip flop. She was really there.

Kagome unwound the hem of her skirt from around her finger. Inuyasha stood silently a few feet away from her now. How ironic that this was ending in the same place it started. Just a few weeks ago she had walked away from this area sadly knowing that Inuyasha had visited Kikyo. Now she'd be glad if he just went to her. Kagome was not too deep in her thoughts to notice when Inuyasha began to move.

"No. Don't come any closer."

"Where's that dirty bastard—"

"Inuyasha…" she said calmly but he continued.

"Naraku. Did he dump you here, I'm going to kill him when—"

"Inuyasha!"

"What Kagome?!"

"Shut up and listen to me." Inuyasha's mouth gapped open at Kagome's aggression. "Naraku didn't dump me here. He brought me here because I'm going home."

"Ohh, you're waiting on me."

"No. Naraku's coming with me."

Inuyasha laughed cruelly. "He can't cross the well, and you know that. I figured the coward would just drop you off a run."

"The only coward here is you." The voice was alien to the current conversation but so familiar to both parties. Kagome turned her head in the direction of the deep voice as Naraku stepped out from behind a tree. "I bet you feel like a bitch for not recognizing me here."

Inuyasha couldn't believe he hadn't recognized the scent before. He had only been concentration on Kagome's scent…or had he. Now that he mentioned it, there was a weird swirling smoke around Naraku; like some sort of Miasma. He stepped over until he was beside Kagome where he held her possessively.

"Weren't you listening to her? _We_ are going to modern day Japan."

"Stop being smart! You know that you can't go with her. This is where your infatuation with her ends because after I get her back I'm going to seal the well for good on both sides then kick your sorry ass. Kagome move!"

Inuyasha drew the tetsigua and watched in grow to an exorbitant size. The sun glinted off the cold steel of the demon forged blade while the warm coarseness of the hilt dug into the palm of his hand. He held it with the point of the blade directly at Naraku. "I said move Kagome." Naraku smiled deviously. For the first time he realized that Naraku was without his signature Baboon pallet; he was here to fight. Inuyasha looked him over once before sneering disgustingly. Naraku obviously saw the look.

"You half bred mongrel. It's just like a dog not to know when to stop. You trail behind when you're not wanted like a sick puppy. How disgusting."

"You shut up Naraku! I'm going to rip you apart right here, now!"

"You aren't going to do anything of the sort. At least not with Kagome here. You'd never hurt her."

"_Please_ Kagome, get away from here." Inuyasha pleaded with a glossy look in his hazel eyes.

Kagome looked at him, her face expressionless. "You never really ask me to do anything, you realize? You really are selfish Inuyasha." She looked up at Naraku who kept his gaze trained solely on Inuyasha before stepping away to a safe distance. Inuyasha didn't wait another minute.

"WINDSCAR!!!" Inuyasha sliced the sword through the air at an invisible marking. A powerful gust of wind in the shape of a swirling vortex headed for Naraku. The sword make a deep indentation as it hit the ground. In the split second it took for the swirling wind to be release, Naraku formed his famous impenetrable barrier. Consuming him immediately, the windscar split in two around the bubble and evanesced into the forestry. Inuyasha lifted his sword in preparation for another attack. Naraku began to ascend in his bubble to give himself the vantage by hovering over his enemies. Inuyasha, from previous fights, knew this trick.

"Get back down here you coward!" Inuyasha swung his sword to hit the bubble. As sharp steel made contact with some other worldly material, sharp clear lightning bolts emanated from the blade of the sword. This was no ordinary bubble as it gave no sign of weakness. "How are you going to fight if you keep running away Naraku? Fight me with your bare hand right here and now!"

"My bare hands?" Naraku's voice bubbled with disgust. He laughed cynically at Inuyasha but stopped briefly. "Does it really make a difference if I fight you with my hand? You will still loose."

"Come here and say that." Inuyasha waved his tetsuiga around carelessly like a silly stick. Surprisingly, Naraku began to descend in his bubble and when he finally made it to the ground, his impenetrable bubble dissipated. He stepped down into the eerie silence as his shoes crunched the crisp grass beneath him.

"What does Kagome mean to you, Inuyasha?" Naraku's face was calm and unreadable. Inuyasha nearly lowered his guard but quickly made a move.

"WINDSCAR!" An enormous gust of wind appeared as Inuyasha swung his sword and sliced the air. The trail of wind made its way to Naraku quickly – almost too quick to be seen- but Naraku simple waved his hand and the wind split into two around him.

"Answer the question Inuyasha. I'm sure even a simpleton like you can do that."

"You shut up! You don't even deserve to know. You don't deserve to live! That's why you're going to die here Naraku."

Inuyasha lunged at him with his sword. Naraku's invisible force field neatly blocked Inuyasha sword. His placid face did not change.

"Do you know what she means to me? Do you think to me she is just an asset?" Inuyasha kept throwing the tetsuiga at him but the force field unconsciously kept blocking them. "I think I care for here more than you ever did. I _know_ I care for her more than you ever did. And that's why I'm taking her."

"Taking her?" Inuyasha stepped back, his breath coming in short burst. "What does that mean, taking her where?"

"Do you deserve to know? Obviously if she dint tell you in the time you were with her then you shouldn't know."

"What the hell is he talking about Kagome?" Inuyasha asked turning to her.

Kagome cowered behind a tree trying to make herself unseen. Up to that point in time, she had just watched the fight from afar but now she felt as she was being unwillingly drawn into it. Inuyasha repeated himself, "What is he talking about Kagome?!" Kagome stepped out from her hiding place and into the clearing next to the well. She opened her mouth to talk but was void of words. She swallowed and tried again. _Please don't make me sound timid. It's now or never. _

"I'm going home, Inuyasha. And I'm carrying Naraku with me." She started out shaky at first but her voice eventually became confident. "We have been planning this for a while now."

"Including when we were in your time?" Inuyasha asked slowly.

"Including then." She replied silently.

Inuyasha seemed to stop and let the news soak in before his anger reared up again.

"Don't be stupid Kagome. You already know that I'm the only one that can travel to your time."

"That's were I come in." Naraku interjected. "I have been working on how to use this to propel me into Kagome's time and leave you here where you can't interfere." He reached into his pocket and held up the almost complete shikon jewel. "I thought I would need the complete jewel but this will do."

"What do you plan to do with her?!" Inuyasha screamed at Naraku. Kagome could see Inuyasha turning red from frustration.

"Inuyasha, do you really think I would be standing here if I didn't want to be? Look how many times I could have gotten away from Naraku if I wanted to? I even ran away from you to him! Please just take the hint, I'm not here by force," her voice had been strong but at this time, it wavered. " I actually want to be here with him. Not you Inuyasha." Kagome looked at him for a minute before looking to the ground guiltily. Suddenly out of no where, an oversized boomerang came flying through the trees. It rounded near Naraku just missing him before returning to its owner. It was Sango's Hirakotsu. The clearing that was once empty now became crowded. Sango and Miroku both stood off to a distance while Kirara carried Shippou. Naraku's face became stone cold.

"Inuyasha, I warn you to exclude your friends from this. It's a matter between you and I."

Inuyasha growled annoyingly before he spoke. But when he did speak, he was surprisingly calm. "Guys, stay out of it." Miroku peered keenly at Sango waiting for her move while Sango looked at Kagome half hidden behind a tree. It looked like Sango was waiting for some indication of Kagome to ask for help but instead, she avoided her eyes and looked away. Naraku didn't wait for Sango to come up with a plan B, out of nowhere (Naraku seemed to have a knack for magical performances) a barrier formed to block the latter party out and keep himself, Kagome and Inuyasha in. Kirara immediately jumped to get in but her efforts were futile as she simple bounced off the barrier with a loud Zap.

"No Kirara! Stop!" Sango shouted. The fire cat shrunk back to her original size and curled into a ball, wallowing in self-pity. Miroku looked on fascinated. He had expected this but not so soon. He had no intention of interfering as he had first hand accounts of what a battle of love was all about. He simply folded his hands in his robes, held on to his staff and observed. Shippou who hadn't the slightest clue what was going on looked on at Sango tending to Kirara, Miroku looking smug then Kagome looking wary. He felt helpless to the situation. He slowly stepped back into the woods but not before whispering a silent name; _Kagome_.

"Naraku! Since you want to get serious with me, let's do it!" Inuyasha growled.

"Go ahead mutt. I have been waiting."

"ADAMANT BARRAGE!!" In the blink of an eye, Inuyasha's metal sword become a neat curve of sparkling diamonds and just as quickly as it had transformed, splinters of the diamond substance scattered in all directions. Naraku smirked deviously and waved his hand in front of him. An invisible shield formed as Inuyasha's attacked bounced off the barrier viciously and came flying back at him. Too shocked to move efficiently, his own attack hit him, creating deep wounds in his chest, arms and a scrape in his face. "Damn!" Inuyasha muttered halfheartedly. Same time Kagome gasped loudly and called his name. Both parties looked at her.

"Kagome, get back!" Inuyasha shouted harshly."

"She doesn't need to. I would never hurt her, or let you hurt her."

Naraku sneered. Kagome instinctively shrunk back behind the tree. Inuyasha smiled for a split second as she evanesced before turning back to Naraku.

"Dirty bastard! Using my own attack against me!" How low can you get?!"

"I merely deflected your attack, Inuyasha."

"Please! Plea—please don't kill him Naraku." Kagome's voice sounded

from nowhere. Naraku turned to her for a brief second. His cold expression melted as his eyes told her he wouldn't. After all, he knew she still had feeling for the mutt.

"Get up Inuyasha. It cannot be over already. I want you to prove your worth. Come on, show Kagome just how much you're willing to risk for her."

Inuyasha lifted his head slowly and growled at Naraku's taunts. He ignore the splintering pain that shot through his arms as he lifted his sword. At least he knew what his enemy's felt during a battle with one of his attacks. Searing pain ran all the way to his feet as he held his stance.

"I refuse to loose to you Naraku. Not now, not ever."

"Then this will be a short battle." Naraku remarked cockily.

Inuyasha sprung at his with his sword, with a lacking sense of all inhibitions. Naraku stood waiting for the futile blow but at the last minute Inuyasha did something unexpected. Releasing one hand off the hilt of his sword, he swiped his free hand in the abundant blood soaking through his robe of the fire rat.

"IRON REAPER SOUL STEALER!"

Caught off-guard, Naraku had little time to react. He did manage to step back and soften the blow of the attack, only ending up with a neat row of scratches across his bare chest. Unlike before when Naraku's puppets had taken his place in previous battles, the scars did not immediately disappear. In fact, small rivulets off blood drained down his chest causing surprise from everyone including Naraku himself. Inuyasha jumped back at a distance a briefly studied his handy work. He was suddenly numb to the pain of his own wounds as he watched Naraku's face turn grim. Inuyasha was steadily getting pissed at the smug attitude Naraku was giving off. He had to win.

Naraku felt the alien feeling boiling in his body. It was something different to him. _What is this? Pain or hatred, or is it both? _ He slowly touched his chest where he bled and felt the blood; his blood. He looked at Inuyasha who stood crouched slightly over his tetsuiga.

"Why so grim Naraku? Isn't this what you wanted?" Inuyasha croaked out.

"Don't you want to know just how much I'm willing to put out so that you never see Kagome again? Try me you bastard."

Naraku simple stared at him. He was still deciphering feelings. Suddenly, His eyes were unreadable. He closed his eyes and inhaled softly. When he opened his eyes, an unnatural storm was brewing in the sky as well as in him. What was once a normal afternoon now was being transformed into gloomy night as dark clouds fabricated out of nowhere and cast a saturnine look on the scenario. Demons. Crowds of demons began to gather up in the sky and swirl in a foreboding circle. Demons of all shapes and colors came flying as if summoned by some great evil magnetic power: one like Naraku. Then as if by some synchronized cue, the all came flying at Inuyasha. Inuyasha, well prepared, releases his wind scar with ease. A great score of the demons dissipated in the vortex of wind but more demons just piled on the pressure. Inuyasha kept slashing relentlessly and also in vain. Chunks of meat fell around him as he killed countless amount of demons. As was probably the intention, he soon began to grow weary and Inuyasha soon began to falter. Soon the droves of demons ceased and return to just swirling in the air. Naraku gave a toothy grin of arrogance as Inuyasha struggled to keep standing.

"Damn you Naraku! You can never fight for yourself!" Inuyasha spat out.

"This coming from the wounded mongrel."

Inuyasha glared at him and stood upright. He then threw his tetsigua down. It skipped over a few rocks and ruts in the ground before coming to rest beside a large boulder. No sooner had it come to rest did it transform back into its original form, nothing more than an old dull bladed sword. He flexed his knuckles and heard each bone crack individually. He growled softly.

"It looks like your ready to finally fight me Inuyasha. I was growing weary of you throwing your sword around idiotically. "

Inuyasha growled again but stronger than before. His head had been lowered this whole time but now he raised his head and his eyes were blood red. His eyes had become more like slits and his canines were bared as he growled louder. The blood had stopped flowing through the wounds he had received earlier and the wounds seemed to have gotten smaller.

"You have been pissing me of all day Naraku," his voice was raspy and hoarse, like rustling leaves in the wind. "and you just keep pushing your luck."

Kagome had seen Inuyasha drop his sword and immediately know what that meant. The tetsuiga was not only a sword left to him by his father but also something of a safety lock. Without the tetusiga, Inuyasha's demon side was more likely to wreak havoc and the fact that Inuyasha had purposefully dropped the sword mean that he was done with the games. His change in voice and also his blood red eyes were the first indicators. A panicky feeling rose in Kagome's throat as she now felt confused. She wanted to get out of this without either party dead. Now she wasn't so sure what the outcome was going to be.

_**A/N: I have to split this one. It would be too long of a chapter so even though its one thing imma separate it ok? Alright. Jynxie XOXOX**_


End file.
